


More than this

by sexandquestionmarks



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexandquestionmarks/pseuds/sexandquestionmarks
Summary: They've always shared their firsts it seems.





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely fictional. I wrote this on my phone. Forgive me. Please leave me comments. They make life bright.

The first time he says I love you she's pinned against the front door of his flat with her thighs firmly wrapped around his hips as he kisses her with everything he's got, his hands sliding up her thighs and under her skirt making her thankful she'd worn it on the date and not the jeans she had thought of wearing. 

It isn't until they're in bed that she realises the connotations of what he's said to her in that moment of passion and it takes her all of five seconds to shift it to the back of her mind as he kisses his way up to her lips from between her thighs and plunges himself into her, her fingernails digging into his flesh as she urges him on, his lips grazing her neck softly as a hand shifts to her breasts, teasing her to the highest point before shifting his hand between her legs and bringing her over the edge. 

"Do you mean it?" Theresa asks as they're both lying on the sweat soaked sheets of his bed, the window begging to be open to Let out the salty stench of sweat and sex, but neither capable of moving from their spots - or wanting to. 

"Mean what?" He asks in return, his mind still coming out of its sex addled state. 

"What you said earlier..." she prompts, not wanting to come right out with it. 

Philip turns his head to look at her, a smile crossing his lips as he looks over over, the sheet barely clinging to her as she lies there anticipating his answer. 

"Do you mean when I said I love you?" He asks reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

She nods, her bottom lip caught between her top teeth in a nervous response to what is answer could possibly be. 

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't..." he says almost matter of factly as if she should have known that already. "What would make you think I didn't?" He asks, a finger trailing up her uncovered thigh. 

She shrugs in response and curls into him more, her face buried in his neck as he continues to draw patterns across her naked body, his finger travelling up her thigh to her stomach and across to her back then returning. He repeats the movements until he's confident she's asleep and he settles in for sleep himself. 

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." He mutters under his breath, "wouldn't dream of lying to you about that." He knows she can't hear it, but he's also not at the stage where he wants to admit how strong the feelings are and he's pretty sure a simple I love you suffices enough at this point.


	2. Graduation night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Philip goes down on her they're both a bit drunk and everything is lust addled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely fictional.

The first time Philip goes down on her they’re both a bit drunk and everything is a bit lust addled and she’s self-conscious. She’s heard of it, oh has she heard of it – all her friends have told her about it over coffee and how it makes your toes curl. 

“It’s mind blowing!” She can recall Allison saying, “I felt like I was on another planet…” Another had chipped in. 

Theresa tries to push the thought of her friends in the same position out of her mind and focuses on the man in front of her, the one that is currently nipping at her rib cage causing her to squirm. It’s so them, his hands gripping her hips as his mouth and tongue make their way across her bare skin whilst she pants, desiring more but hung up on niggling insecurities. It’s close to midnight and she’s in his flat after her graduation. She winds her hand into his hair and gently tugs at him, so he can kiss her, it’s sweet and innocent and she knows what they’re about to do is anything but innocent. 

“Trust me.” Philip says knowing she’s unsure, “You can say stop at any moment, but just trust me, okay?

She nods her head and lets him shift down her body again, his hands running across her bare thighs as he takes his time kissing her body, down her neck, across her breasts; his lips leaving a fiery trail down her stomach until he reaches the sensitive part of skin above her pubic bone. She squirms slightly under his touch as he kisses the inside of one thigh, then the other and repeats the motion before sliding his lips a little higher. Theresa can feel his breath on her and she squirms again at the giddiness it causes within her, her fingers still tightly entwined in his hair. The touch of his tongue on her centre causes her to groan softly and she is pretty sure she can feel him grinning against her. Philip drags his tongue slowly upwards, curving it gently as he goes causing her to buck her hips at the contact before he settles on her clit momentarily. 

“Philip!” She moans and she’s worried she might pull his hair out as he continues to work her with his tongue, her fingers twisting and pulling it fistfuls. 

He slips a finger into her and she can feel the change as he focuses on her clit, his finger pumping into her slowly. She moans softly, the thought of what his neighbours will say if she’s too loud far from her mind as he enters another finger before pulling them both out and then sliding them back in. They’ve had sex, and she’s sunk to her knees in front of him before, she’s ridden him on a kitchen chair and let him feel her up in public, but she’s never let him go this far and it’s amazing now as he does. 

She feels herself start to hit that tight point, the one she knows well, the one he always brings her to and she tightens her fingers in his hair once more. She isn’t sure just how all this ends, she’s never watched the videos the other girls talk about, the fact she’s having sex at all is scandalous but she doesn’t care. In this moment, Philip’s face between her thighs is all she’s concerned about as he gently sucks her clit, fingers speeding up as they pump in and out, she feels a third enter her and she thinks it’s over right then as she feels herself stretch out a little more. Theresa May has never been quiet when she’s come previously, the first time he took her from behind they ended up with a noise complaint, this time she’s pretty sure it’s going to be the same as she feels her body start to shudder beneath his ministrations. His tongue greedily licking her as his fingers curl in her pushing her fully over the edge. 

She screams. Her hips bucking into his face and she can feel his hands bracing her hips as he continues to lick and suck, as he continues to drive her over the edge. It isn’t until what feels like forever that she stops, as his mouth eases off of her, his tongue stopping its sweet torture and he climbs up to gently kiss her. Theresa can taste herself on him, salty but not like him… She isn’t sure how she feels about it, but she’ll never give up kissing him, so she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, her thighs resting to either side of his perfectly toned body; completely unable to move them. Theresa can feel his erection against her and she smiles to herself at the thought of him being in her in mere moments, because she knows that’s exactly how it’s going to end. She reaches down towards his hardened length and wraps her hand around it, grasping him firmly as she smiles at him with flushed cheeks. 

“How about we try the shower?” She asks, a question she already knows the answer to, she knows it’s his fantasy – to have her pinned against the shower wall and be deep inside her. 

She isn’t sure she could have asked for a better graduation present, she thinks to herself as she follows him to the bathroom, her legs still feeling like jelly and a delightful ache between her legs.


	3. Rainy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they have sex it's storming and his apartment lights up like a television set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Promise proper smut will follow. I'm a bit drunk so this is what we get.

The first time they make love it's storming, the lightening is flashing through the windows and Philip's flat looks anything but low key. She's curious and afraid about the first time, she always has been since she found out about it, but Philip is reassuring and she's never felt safer than she does right now, beneath him and absolutely in love with him. 

He shifts above her and positions himself above her and she almost feels dirty for wanting him so badly but before she knows it her fingernails are digging into his flesh as he slowly enters her. Gently testing her before trying again. It feels like forever until she feels him finally enter her. 

It's slightly painful when it happens but once she adjusts she's fine, the rain beats against the windows and she's completely enveloped by the fact that it's happening - Philip is above her and he's in her and they're officially one. Her thighs wrap around him tightly and her nails sink into his flesh as she urges him on, she feels complete. 

She cries out as he thrusts into her, her stomach tightening at the final trust as she's pushed over the edge. It's him, it'll always be him she decides at that moment. He could leave her tomorrow and she'd still be hopelessly in love with him. She pulls him closer as he buries his face in her neck, his lips gently touching her neck, his words muttered and unable to be heard. 

"I love you" she mutters in a strangled voice. 

"Same." He replies and she feels her heart constrict a bit as he slips from her and holds her close. His breathing and the rain is the last thing she hears as she slowly falls asleep in his arms completely naked.


	4. Going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He expects her to move away and run to the bathroom to spit it out, but to his awe she looks at him with wide eyes and swallows. 
> 
> "Spitters," she says in a sultry tone, "are quitters, and I am not a quitter; darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all requested it, so here it is. 
> 
> Comments, thanks :)

The first time she sinks to her knees in front of him, Philip completely in awe as she unzips his pants. He isn’t sure what to do with his hands, he knows exactly what he wants to do with them, but he isn’t sure what should happen. He doesn’t want her to freeze up and this be the end of it, because if he’s honest he wants this to happen more.

She looks up at him as she moves her hand inside his unzipped pants, her eyes are heavy with lust and her red lips are the most arousing sight he’s ever seen as they form a subtle O. She moves her hand across the bulge in his pants, just enough to tease him and he’s momentarily worried he’ll lose it right there. He's in heaven when he feels her remove him from the fabric constraints. 

He feels like he’s going to lose it the moment her hand slides around the base of his shaft and her lips gently wrap around the head. He feels like he’s in heaven, his hands splayed across the door in an awkward manner when he hears an audible pop and feels the cool air on his member. She looks at him with a small smile which is dirtier than it should be, and grabs both of his hands shifting them to her head before she moves back to where he wants her most. She doesn't usually relinquish control easily and he finds himself gently pulling her hair, pulling her towards him, checking for resistance as her head bobs in front of him. Slowly he pulls her closer and closer, her lips tightly and firmly around his cock as her tongue teases him inside her mouth.

She grips his hips as she takes him in fully and he’s pretty sure he’s going to lose his load when he feels the back of her throat. She

“Theresa!” He breathes as he finally loses it, her sweet lips still moving up and down his length as he cums in her mouth. 

He expects her to move away and run to the bathroom to spit it out but he watches her as she looks him in the eye and swallows, a grin appearing on her now smudged red lips as she stands to kiss him. 

“Spitters are quitters, and I don’t quit, darling.” She replies to his unanswered question and he kisses her again, pulling her close to him.


	5. High hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she's in his flat waiting to surprise him she's wearing one of his shirts and a pair of bright red fuck me pumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely fiction. I enjoy comments and thoughts about what to write.

The first time he finds her in his flat waiting for him she's wearing one of his shirts and a pair of red fuck me pumps. Philip can't help but grin at the woman sitting on his bed, legs crossed and a book in her hands. 

"You seem thoroughly engrossed..." he comments, startling her slightly. 

She smiles sheepishly at him and puts the book down. "Didn't realise Neitzsche was your style?" 

He shrugs, "Took a philosophy class to compliment the history." 

Theresa smiles at him and puts the book back on his bedside table. His eyes can't help but travel across her and how curvy she is, the creamy expanse of her thighs visible under the hem of his shirt as she leans down. That's when he sees the barest hit of red just above her thigh. His eyes widen slowly at the prospect of what she's wearing underneath his shirt as his eyes travel down her legs to the patent red heels she is wearing. 

He's pretty sure he's set for a heart attack, the EMTs will ask what happened to him at the age of 20 and his response will be his girlfriend greeted him in this manner. He chuckles at the thought. 

"You okay there?" She asks and he grins as he takes her in. One hand on her hip, dark hair in a ponytail. 

"Absolutely fine with you around." He replies after a moment, eyes still glued to her. 

She grins enthusiastically and walks towards him, slowly, sexily, if he was asked to describe it he'd call it thoroughly enticing because all he wants to do is strip her clothes off and sink into her on the bed. 

"Lie down on the bed." She demands and he almost wants to argue but decides against it and does as she asks. 

It's a moment before he realises what's happening as she stands in front of him and slowly unbuttons the shirt she's wearing. He leans forward with a keen interest, his eyes following her fingers from top to bottom. He can feel himself straining against his pants and he wants to fuck her senseless right in this very moment, but he knows he can't. Knows he shouldn't. She's planned this for him, so he'll wait. 

She reaches the final button on the bottom and slips the shirt off her shoulders to show her lingerie.   
It's lace and red and oh so divine against her creamy skin that he's completely in awe. She looks almost ethereal in front of him. 

"Do you like it?" She asks shyly, her head bowed slightly, nervously. 

He chuckles a little bit and sees her flinch before realising his error. "Like it?" He says softly, climbing off the bed and towards her, "I love it. All I can think about is pulling this off of you piece by piece and slowly sinking into you..." 

She looks up at him and he knows his error of chuckling has caused her to lose some of her confidence, so he tilts her chin up with his finger and touches her lips with his. He needs to make it up to her. 

"Lie on the bed." He says in a whisper against her ear, which causes her to shudder. 

She shakes her head and pouts, "this is supposed to be for you..." she starts but he cuts her off with a searing kiss. 

"I promise, this will be for me. Lie on the bed... please?" He's almost convinced he needs to get on his knees in order to get her to follow instructions but she slowly starts towards the bed and lies on her back. 

Philip has no idea what he's going to do but his mind quickly tells him it needs to be good, so he climbs onto the bed in between her legs and she arches them up out of habit. He smiles as his hands slide up her leg, from her ankle to her thighs, the bare lace of her lingerie turning him on even more and causing him to groan. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." He mutters as he kisses up her thigh, almost featherlight. Just enough to make her squirm. It's when he reaches the very top of her thigh he decides to tease her, his tongue tracing along the outline of her knickers, lips leaving kisses sporadically. 

"Philip!" She says, laughter evident in her voice as he kisses her centre through the lace knickers. "You are incorrigible!" 

He smiles a toothy grin and resumes his place where he was. His lips coming up to her stomach, kissing his way up her torso to her lace covered breasts. Philip moves his hand upwards as he kisses across her ribs, his fingers gently caressing her through the lace before sliding behind her back causing her to arch up. He moves his fingers deftly to unhook the offending item and discard it so he can touch her bare skin. He throws it across the room and moves his way to her breast with his mouth, his tongue flicking her left nipple as his right hand massages her other breast. 

She groans at the contact and can't help but squirm under him. She wants him now. She couldn't care less about the surprise of her in his shirt and living out that fantasy. She wants him to take off her knickers and sink his cock into her. 

"Philip..." she mutters and he looks up at her, sliding his tongue in a line up to her collarbone where he peppers kisses across the sweet expanse of her skin. 

"Theresa..." he breathes in response against her ear causing her to shudder. 

He's not sure if he will admit it to her, but he loves the way he can make her squirm and shudder. It gives him a control he didn't know he wanted until he found out he was able to do it. 

She pushes her hips against his and he knows what she wants. Knows she wants him as much as he wants her and he contemplates dragging it out but decides against it. In a heartbeat he's unbuckling his belt and her hands are on his, quickly removing the offending items and pushing them down his thighs. He rises off the bed and discards them before going back to her, his fingers hooking in the lace red knickers that encompass what he desires so much, and drags them down her thighs. Slowly. Just enough to make him grin and her get frustrated. Just enough that when they come off and he throws them across the room without care she sighs frustratedly in his ear and her hands come up to this shirt, removing it with force. 

The moment he enters her he feels in heaven, her thighs are raised and he wants to sink all the way in but knows he has to take time. He moves out of her and enters her again, this time filling her fully. 

She cries out in pleasure as he starts moving within her and she would be very content to spend every day like this. He completes her in a way she's not sure she can fully articulate and that she's quite frankly too scared to breathe in public. She digs her nails into his shoulders and her heels into his lower back, urging him to go harder and deeper. 

Philip does as she asks him and pushes deeper in rhythm with the small moans in his ear, her hot breath driving him. 

"God." He mutters into her neck as he shifts his hand between her thighs, fingers shifting across the bundle of nerves. 

She moans louder this time, her hips bucking and she can feel herself getting closer as her thighs flutter with each touch of his fingers. He speeds up as he feels her tighten. 

"Let it go." He breathes in her ear desperately wanting her to cum on his cock. "Cum with me in you." 

She moans loudly, her back arched and head back as she finally falls over the cliff of pleasure. 

Philip follows shortly after, hastily thrusting in her, wanting desperately to ride the intense pleasure with her. 

They both lay there breathless and sated for a moment. Soaked in sweat before he rolls off of her and they're silent again. 

"I'm sorry." She says, rolling on her side to face him. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you and for it to be about you." 

She looks so remorseful that he can't help but chuckle as he climbs back on top of her and kisses her, his hands holding the sides of her face. 

"Believe me when I say this," he says before kissing her again, "what just happened and what you did was the single most sexy and amazing thing ever and I thoroughly enjoyed it." 

She giggles softly as he slides a hand down her thigh, bringing it up against his hip. 

"I love you." He says after a moment, "and you're everything I could ever want." 

Theresa can only smile, her heart constricting a little bit at the words and the fact that soon she's going to be Mrs Philip May and that soon she's going to be one with him.


	6. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she's stressed she turns up at his front door in tears at 2am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely fictional. This was requested by two people - hope it's what you wanted - there is a modern day one similar coming maybe. 
> 
> So, Send me requests.

The first time she's stressed and unsure what to do she turns up at his door at 2am in tears. The day has been miserable, the bottle of wine had been equally miserable and all she wants is him. 

"Theresa?" He asks as he opens the door, clearly woken from his sleep. 

She goes to answer and finds herself unable to, her throat choked up. 

"Hey." He says softly pulling her to him, "it'll be okay, I promise." 

They stand in the doorway for what feels like an eternity as he rubs her back and calms her down enough for her to speak. 

"Sorry." She mumbles into his neck and he smiles softly. "I just needed to be with you... near you..." she adds burying her face into his shoulder more. 

Philip guides her to the bed to sit down and she follows, holding his hand and trailing along like a puppy lost. 

"What's wrong?" He asks and she doesn't know how to tell him that she's stressed about exams as well as them. 

"Everything!" She replies and crawls up the bed to lie down, her face buried in his pillow which smells distinctly like him. "Everything is wrong!" 

He moves up the bed, a small sigh escaping his lips as it pains him to see her like this. He rubs her back again and curls himself up behind her pulling her close. It's not until he's running his hand across her rib cage absently as they talk softly about nothing in particular that he realises she's fully dressed. Philip moves away from her causing her to roll over confused when she sees him pulling out one of his oxford shirts from the drawer. He throws it to her and smiles causing her to raise an eyebrow. 

"You need clothes to sleep in." He shrugs knowing she isn't going back to her room and she'll end up staying there. 

He's not complaining. He's missed having her there on the other side of the bed. She stands up and starts to strip, slowly and methodically and he knows she's doing it to get to him. 

"If you wanted sex, you could have just asked." He says teasingly. 

She glares at him playfully as she unhooks her bra and lets it drop revealing her breasts. 

"Definitely should have just asked..." he says, mesmerised by the woman in front of him. 

She smiles this time, "I'm just putting my shirt on, thank you!" 

He grins as he watches her pull the shirt over her head, the hem falling just below her butt-cheek and if he wasn't so tired he'd be more than happy to have his way with her. 

"Lie down." He says softly, pulling her over towards the bed. "I'm going to help you distress..." 

Theresa raises an eyebrow and all Philip can do is smirk as he climbs above her and moves her hands to his head. 

"Philip...?" She says questioningly as he starts to kiss down her body to her hipbone. He pulls the hem up slightly and causes her to gasp as his lips make contact with her skin. 

He knows she needs sleep and he knows she needs to relax, so he sets to work as he kisses the inside of each thigh before ghosting across her centre, his tongue flicking out and causing her to moan, her hands fisting in his hair. 

"God..." she says softly as he back arches with each ministration from his mouth, his lips wrapped around her clit as he sucks. 

She almost screams when he enters a finger, first one then two as he finds a rhythm she enjoys. His mouth and fingers both working her. 

It's only moments before she screams his name out as she cums. Her back arching, her face flushed and her body sweaty. It's pure pleasure and all the stress is gone as she lies there limp, his tongue bringing her down from the high. 

"Holy..." she says, legs falling to the side. "You're magic..." 

Philip smiles as he slides up beside her and kisses her deeply. "No. Not magic. I just want to see you relax." 

She smiles softly as they both lie there before each cleaning up. 

She climbs back into his bed, the oxford shirt covering the fact she's not wearing knickers. "Remind me, in the morning I owe you..." 

Philip shakes his head and spoons her, his face buried in the back of her hair, breathing his soon to be wife in, his hand languidly trailing across her thigh and stomach. 

They both doze off pretty quickly and he's half expecting her to have a nightmare but she's silent and he's happy as he hugs her tight.


	7. Tough negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brexit is pure chaos and she just wants to relax with him.

The first time he helps her properly destress after she takes the title of PM is after the Brexit negotiations and the threat of her own party rolling her. She's agitated when she returns home, taking off her high heels and throwing them as she walks in, stalking bare foot into his study where he's sitting filling in some stuff for work. 

"Fuck me." She says, a statement, not a question. It would be demanding if she wasn't so exhausted. 

"Figuratively, or literally?" He asks, casting his eyes over her tired form. 

Theresa raises an eyebrow at him, "I think we are a bit past figuratively, so you had better get ready to literally put your cock in me." 

Philip grins. He hasn't heard her talk like this for a while - hasn't heard her be so demanding in a very long time. She's usually just happy for it to ebb and flow between them, which is usually every other night when they're in the same place. 

"Pleasure, ma'am" he responds knowing how much it riles her up. 

He stands and she's almost straight away upon him as he lifts her up on his desk, her legs hooked around his waist. 

"Cheeky." He mutters softly against her neck as he kisses the exposed flesh, fingers flittering down the front as he unbuttons it. 

Theresa leans her head back as he glides his lips up to her jawline, running a string of kisses along to her ear. 

"God." She mutters quietly and he shifts his lips to hers, capturing them in a heated passionate kiss as her hands tug on his shirt to pull him closer. 

He shifts his hands down to her thighs and rests them there; gently on top of her skirt. He knows what she wants but he wants her to set the pace. She smiles against his lips as she realises and she kisses his neck this time, making her way up to his ear. 

"I want you..." she whispers causing him to shiver, "to hike my skirt up and have your way with me." 

Philip grins happily and nods his lips meeting hers once again as he pushes her backwards on the desk a little so he can get a purchase under her skirt. He shifts it up under her thighs, lifting her up as he hikes it around her waist exposing her lace knickers and he stops for a moment taking in the sight before him; her cheeks flushed and her hair messy. It's delightful he thinks to himself as he hooks a finger in each side of her knickers and drags them down her shapely thighs and off of her legs. He moves a finger to her centre and smiles as his fingers make contact. 

"My..." he says against her ear, "someone is exciting." 

She groans at the sound of his voice in her ear, gravelly and oh so sexy. She tightens her legs around his hips and shifts herself closer. 

"Take me..." she mutters as he continues to run a finger through her wetness, teasing her. 

Philip finally gives into her demands and unbuckles his belt before sliding his jeans and briefs down his legs and positioning himself in front of her entrance. 

She screams as he enters her. It's exactly what she needs to break the stress and god he feels so good as he fills her up, his hands gripping tightly on her hips as he pounds into her, speeding the rhythm up slowly. She knows she's going to bruise, but she's quite content with that. It isn't until she feels him sucking her neck she gets worried, but all that flies out the window as he shifts his fingers between her thighs whilst still sucking her neck, his other hand gripping her hips as he continues to pound into her. Hard and fast. He's almost worried he won't make it and then he feels her tighten around him, slow flutters which eventually become a full blown shock as she falls over the edge and triggers his in the process. Philip sinks his teeth into her shoulder and she's never been more turned on than in this moment. She tightens her legs behind him and pulls him closer as she lets out her breath and takes another; limp and relaxed. 

"We need to do that more often..." she mutters as he nuzzles her neck. 

"Agreed." He says softly as he pulls out of her, quickly grabbing a tissue so he doesn't make a mess. 

Theresa laughs and he quirks an eyebrow at her. 

"Thirty eight years and we still haven't quite managed to make this seen movie like, she says shifting off the table and grabbing a tissue. "I mean, can't say I've ever seen a movie star have to rush to the bathroom to avoid having cum rushing out of her..." 

Philip almost chokes on his laughter, "I think you need to watch some porn..." 

"'Maybe." She smiles cheekily. "But right now I need to bail..." she adds, sprinting off to the bathroom praying it doesn't get over her skirt. 

Philip smirks and makes his way down the wall for the shower and turns it on, waiting for her. 

She comes running in and gets in the shower. 

"You alright?" He asks and she smiles as she moves in to kiss him. 

Philip pushes her against the shower wall and she laughs loudly. 

"Calm down, boy!" She says teasingly as they continue to kiss, the water a stream forgotten beside them. 

If she's totally honest, the whiskey after was a great addition, but the sex was even better.


	8. But it's better if you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite how she imagined the first night as PM...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO.
> 
> Someone requested first night as PM! If that was you, then this is for you! 
> 
> Friend and I have a bit of a curiosity though - is Philip the dominate one in the bedroom? Or is it our darling Theresa? Open to thoughts. 
> 
> This one is a little risque I guess? I tried to make it a bit funny in parts. Smut, smut and more smut though... 
> 
> Others are coming, I promise!

The first night she’s PM it’s hot and passionate as he pins her down on the bed, hands above her head and his weight on her. It’s exactly what she wants, and if she’s truthful; she needs it. She needs him to take control of her, to dominate her. She leans up to kiss him and he responds eagerly, fingers tightening around her wrists as his other hand goes to her waist, sliding down to her hips as he pulls her against him, her legs cradling his body. 

“Almost as good as make up sex…” She mutters between kisses and he quickly breaks away, moving his lips to her neck. 

Philip is good when it comes to making her forget about everything going on. He’s always been good like that. His fingers moving across her skin to tease the inside of her thigh breaks her thoughts and before she knows it he’s sliding her knickers down her thighs and she’s exposed. 

“Philip,” She squeaks breathlessly as she feels his finger slide through her wetness, her hips bucking at him. 

“Patience,” he says in response, her thighs spread as he holds her hands above her head still and torments her with pleasure. 

She wants him in her, but she knows this isn’t how it’s going to end. She knows he’s got more in store for her and she can feel the hunger in her stomach. He reaches across her and grabs a scarf that he’s left hanging over the bed head and she quirks an eyebrow at him and he smiles in return. She knows exactly what he’s going to do. They haven’t done it in a few years, but she knows what’s coming next as he removes his hand from her thigh and kisses her, both hands tying her wrists up with the scarf. 

“Tres kinky…” She says with a mischievous grin as he returns his hand to her thigh, the other one following, spreading her thighs apart. “Do I get to touch?” she asks curiously. 

Philip looks up from where he is kissing her stomach and smiles, “Nope. Hands to yourself, darling.” 

Theresa’s heart is racing at just how sexy he looks and just how helpless she is, she knows she could easily undo her wrists, he’s always made sure she can do that, but she revels in the feeling of him being in total control. Philip kisses his way down her stomach, lips covering the exposed flesh and across her hipbones and down to the inside of her thigh. She sighs happily as she feels him there, his hot breath on her centre. Her mind is a whirl with pleasure when she feels his tongue on her. It’s glorious and needed and she whimpers as she feels him snake it back to her thigh and kiss her inner thigh, gently nipping at the flesh. 

“Please!” she says, hips bucking desperately as he continues to tease her. 

Philip laughs at the woman before him, beautiful and naked and extremely impatient even when he is trying to help her unwind. He shrugs as he lifts her right thigh and rests it on his shoulder, his tongue meeting her centre again and then she screams in pleasure as he licks her clit and he’s not at all surprised given how turned on she is, so he continues. 

It isn’t until they hear a knock at the door and a gruff male voice asking if everything is okay that he realises they’ll have to change what they do now she’s PM. Have to keep it down in the bedroom. 

“Fine!” She manages to yell breathily as he continues drawing her closer. She’s almost at that top of peak of pleasure and ready to go over when he stops, her eyes are heavy with pleasure and she’s confused until she hears his belt clang to the ground and his shirt come off, his pants discarded as he climbs back on the bed. 

“You need to be quieter!” He mutters softly to her as he kisses her and she smiles against his lips, hands still above her head. 

“You need to stop being so good at what you do…” she mutters as she attempts to push her body closer to his, her leg hooking around his hip. 

She can feel him at her entrance and she wants it so badly when she feels his breath in her ear. 

“Do you want it like this, or do you want me from behind?” he asks in her ear, his teeth teasing her ear lobe and her eyes open wide, a grin crossing her lips. 

They haven’t done doggy in ages, she’s missed it, the way he turns her to kiss him as he pounds her. She nods in reply and tries to move but finds his body weight is pinning her down. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, Mrs May?” He says biting her neck and she knows he’s going to leave a mark, but she couldn’t care less. 

“Yes,” she replies, “And you better hurry up.” 

He’s off of her in a moment and she’s on all fours just as fast as he lines up behind her, his hands gripping her hips as he enters her and she cries out again. 

Philip shakes his head and brings his hand up to her mouth, his body arched over hers as she breathes in her ear. 

“You need to be quiet, or I’m going to have to make you…” He says and she turns to him with a cheeky grin as she bites her bottom lid and he goes a bit faster at the sight of her, so free and so sexy in front of him. 

He kisses her neck and shoulder, one hand grabbing her hip, the other resting, waiting to cover her mouth if she gets too loud again. He slips the hand on her hip lower and strokes her, soft then fast, working her into a frenzy as he continues to pound into her. 

“Philip…” she mutters and pushes her back against him and he knows she’s close. 

He bites her neck as he starts to feel her tense and she groans, the sensation almost pushing her over the edge. She feels his hand come up to cover her mouth as she goes to scream again as she tightens around him. Philip continues to move within her before biting down on her shoulder to stifle his own groan as he cums inside her. He feels her collapse beneath him and he follows, rolling onto his side and bring her with him, one arm crossing her stomach. She’s sated and he knows they’ll have to change the sheets but he couldn’t care less as he tries to get his bearings back and undoes the scarf around her wrists, throwing the silk scarf to the other side of the bed. 

“Sorry darling,” he says softly in her ear, “I don’t think you’ll be able to wear that one in public again without remembering this.” 

She smiles slowly at him and kisses him, her hands moving to the back of his head to pull him closer. 

“Welcome to number 10.” She says softly, “A memorable start… we don’t do that nearly enough…” 

“Promise I’ll do you on the table next time…” he says grinning. 

Theresa starts laughing as she pulls away before grabbing his hand. “Come shower… you can wash my back…” 

Philip laughs as he grabs her waist with his hands and pulls her close, following her to the bathroom knowing full well where it’s going to end in another twenty minutes.


	9. Vices and Virtues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a vision in a red dress, especially when she's above him and they could be caught at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this, the pregnancy test was negative and so in celebration I'll write some heinously smutty fic. 
> 
> I like comments, they give me some kind of validation about my writing.

The first time they have sex in a public place she's newly graduated and he's invited her to a masquerade ball another young conservative is holding. She arches an eyebrow behind her mask as she looks at the ostentatious manor house. 

"How... how old money..." she says, in a way that makes Philip laugh softly. 

The house is large and there are more windows than he can count, most of which are filled with light, some which have curtains closed. Guests swarm around them like bees to a hive and she finds herself drawn to the light like a month. She grabs Philip's wrist with her hand and pulls him with her. 

"Come on then, you invited me to this... let's show our faces..." she says dragging him along. 

"You're wearing a mask, darling..." he replies and she pulls the offending item away from her face momentarily. 

"Now I'm not!" She says, her bright red lips forming into a smile and Philip is starting to wish they were back in his apartment with her lips curving into a grin beneath him. 

He shakes his head and lets himself be pulled inside with her, the house is large and well lit, a chandelier splashes light from the centre of a ballroom and Philip is in awe, her bright red dress is figure hugging and the light glinting off of it makes him feel almost faint. He grins as he takes her hand and leads her to the ballroom floor where others are dancing. 

"Am I supposed to keep this on the whole night?" She asks after a while, referring to her mask as they both sway softly to the music, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"I think that's the idea..." Philip says gently kissing her hair. 

Theresa sighs and Philip wants to take her away from it all, spend the night on the couch with a crime novel and to show her just how much he loves her. They've agreed to this though, and they're here and she's pushed up so close to him he's feeling a bit hot in his suit. She moves slightly and feels his erection pressing into her thigh. 

"Shit..." Philip thinks to himself as she stills momentarily before brushing against him again. 

"Philip..." She muses, her lips against his ear as they continue to move. "Do you want a drink and some fresh air?" 

It's an odd question given the current situation and Philip can feel his brows knitting together in confusion. 

"Uhh..." he starts, when a waiter interrupts them with appetisers. 

"Sir, Ma'am." The young man greets and Theresa extracts herself from Philips embrace to grab a piece of what looks like cheese on a cracker. 

"Thanks," she says taking two and giving Philip one. 

They're silent for a moment as they both eat and Philip is about to finish his response when Theresa cuts him off this time. 

"You'd think with money would come better taste in food. I've had late night kebabs that taste better..." she says suddenly causing Philip to burst out into laughter and her to grin widely, the awkwardness dissipating. 

She moves close to him again, her arms going around his neck once more as they start dancing again. 

"As I was saying," she starts, "do you wanna grab a drink and some fresh air?" 

Philip thinks about this for a moment before answering, his brows again knitting in confusion. 

"Why not..." he says trying to sound confident, allowing her to extract herself from him once more and grab his wrist pulling him through the crowded room. They spot a tray of champagne and she grabs two, handing one to him before opening the back door and entering the brisk night air with him in tow. 

"Look!" She says, taking off her mask, "there's a chair down there... one of those love seat things..." and she's right. 

Philip removes his mask and a grin crosses his lips as he watches her leave without him, her floor length gown hitched up. 

"Theresa!" He says as he reaches her, a few stray passersby smoking, and some couples flitting around them like birds. 

"Philip!" She says, excitement lacing her voice. 

Philip is mildly confused until he sits down and she climbs on his lap. It's in that moment that it all makes sense and his hands go to her hips as if he has no control over them. 

"Next time," she breathes against his lips, "I think I'd prefer to just stay in your apartment..." 

It's a genuine sentiment and he reaches out and grabs her lips with his, his fingers gripping her hips as she squirms on top of him. Philip can feel himself get harder under her and he breaks the kiss. 

"I love this, don't get me wrong..." he says before kissing her again, "but you're going to have to do something..." 

Theresa grins as she looks behind them before climbing off his lap and shimmying her underwear down her thighs, picking them up off the ground and slipping them into his jacket pocket. 

"Cheeky..." he mutters as she climbs back on top of him, resting both knees on either side of him and balancing herself above his lap as she quickly unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. 

She shifts his briefs down and wraps her hand around his length before kissing him again, her hands resting on his shoulders as she lifts the skirt of her dress up at the front, positioning him at her entrance and sliding down on him. 

Philip groans and she giggles against his shoulder as she moves her hips against his, his fingers gripping her hips as he coaxes her lips to his. She's hungry for him and she's consumed by everything that is him and what's happening in this moment as she moves above him. She squeaks as she feels his hand beneath her dress, dragging across her thighs and towards her clit. 

"Philip..." she growls and it just causes him to be more certain in his actions as he strokes her. 

He can feel her tightening around him and he knows he won't last a lot longer, but she's breathing in his ear and his lips are on her neck and that's enough to push her over taking him with her. 

It takes her by surprise and she bites his neck to stifle the moan that's about to escape, the restrained miss conservative nowhere to be found as she feels his spill his seed in her. 

She's panting as she hugs him close and he's momentarily worried about his pants and her dress but he can't be bothered in his sated state. 

It isn't until he hears Philip Hammond's voice that he realises what they've just done and where they've just done it. 

"Philip! Theresa!" The man calls as he walks closer to the couple in the backyard, "I've been looking all over for you both!" 

He's still wearing his mask and Philip is trying to keep his composure as his girlfriend laughs into his shoulder.

"Philip..." he says, a restrained grin on his lips, his left hand gripping Theresa's hip in a bid to get her to be quiet and to stay put. 

"Bloody hell..." Hammond says in a shocked tone as he gets nearer and looks at them both, a blaring hickey on Philip's neck and Theresa straddling him. "You two are fucking incorrigible..." 

Theresa bursts into loud laughter at the sentiment and buries her head in Philips shoulder as she moves on top of him in a bid to stop his cum that's dripping down her thighs. 

"Fucking hell, Theresa..." Hammond says, "Can you not do that whilst I'm here! It's bad enough I had to hear you two through the wall the other night!" 

Philip stares at his friend with his mouth open, they'd had a noise complaint and now he knew who by. 

"I'm going now... I'll catch up with you two later..." He mutters as he turns around, shaking his head. 

"Did we..." Theresa asks, her red lips swollen and her cheeks flushed. 

"Have sex in a crowded public place amongst our peers from the Conservative party?" Philip answers deadpan. 

"Yes. That..." She replies, gripping her bottom lip with her teeth. "I should move off of you..." 

"And we should get a cab... back to my apartment so we can shower... and have a repeat of it... you can be extra loud just to piss Hammond off..." Philip replies kissing her as she climbs off him and he quickly adjusts himself into his pants. 

Theresa grins as they walked back into the party, both darting for the front door in a bid to get a cab. 

"I think we just took rebel Tory to a new level..." she chuckles. 

"More like you took rebellious Christian to a new level..." Philip retorts, pulling her into a searing kiss. "I like it."


	10. I'm on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he kisses her in church its forbidden and lustful and everything she needs in that moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... took a bit.. lost that lovin feeling for a bit of time... 
> 
> Reviews/ comments/ requests - I LOVE THEM. 
> 
> As always; I own nothing, other than the plot.
> 
> Enjoy

The first time he kisses her in church its forbidden and lustful and everything she needs in that moment. She knows they could be caught but she pulls him closer as he pushes her against the brick wall, her back flat against the cool bricks, his hand trailing up her thigh like fire. She wants him and if it wasn’t for the fact her Father would probably murder him on the spot if he caught them she’d have him right then and there in the church entrance. 

“We need to stop…” she giggles as she feels his fingers touch the junction between her thighs and she involuntarily kisses him harder, her heart beating a million miles an hour as her breath becomes ragged. 

He responds to the kiss and grips her hip with his other hand, “Could be fun though, darling…” he says against her neck as his fingers continue to tease her.

She’s never been a wanton woman, but in this moment, Theresa Brasier is quite positive this is exactly how a wanton woman feels. Lustful, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and ready for her boyfriend to take her in her Father’s church. She feels dirty just thinking about it and kisses him harder, a whimper escaping her lips as he touches her where she wants him most. The fact that this is happening fills her with a certain thrill she’s never felt before, the type she’s pretty sure you get when you smoke a cigarette before school and sneak out after dark hoping you’ll never get caught. She groans against his lips as she feels his fingers push her knickers to the side and tease her, gently stroking her. They both freeze when they hear the chatter, Theresa’s eyes full of fear and Philip’s face betraying the fact he’s almost certain he’s about to die at the hands of her Father as his voice booms down a side entrance. 

“Fuck.” She says in frustration as Philip quickly removes his hand and pushes her skirt back down, her hands moving to straighten his shirt and jacket. 

Her Father nods as he passes them both, his eyes focused on the churchgoer he’s talking to and Theresa sighs in relief. 

“That was close.” Philip says as he reaches for her hand, “I’m going to have to make that up to you later…” 

She smiles at him as they both exit the church, her stomach still doing somersaults at the thought of what they almost did. 

“Come on you two!” Her mother yells to her and she clasps Philips hand a bit tighter, a shy smile still lingering on her lips. 

 

>>>>>><<<<<<>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>><<

 

It’s close to ten when both her parents finally go to bed and it’s just her and Philip left in the living room. She isn’t sure what causes her to do it but she finds herself leaning over and kissing him deeply, her hands resting on either side of his lap as he kisses her back. Within moments she’s flat on her back on the couch and he’s above her, his lips trailing down her neck as he plays with the waist band of the track pants she’s wearing. His track pants with his oxford shirt and he smiles at the fact. 

“Upstairs…” She says, thighs cradling him and her hands on his shoulders. “I am not in the mood to wait, Philip.” She adds and he kisses her once more before climbing off of her. 

Theresa gets up and grabs his wrist, pulling him with her as they make their way upstairs, his hands quickly taking hold of her waist and his lips making their way across her neck as they reach the door to her bedroom. She swiftly opens the door and pushes him in the room, a smirk crossing her lips as she removes her shirt and the pants revealing her naked body. Philip stares on in awe as she quickly makes work of his pyjamas and pushes him onto the bed, straddling him as she leans down to kiss him. Philip quickly grips her hips with his hands and she smiles widely at the movement as she grinds against him, his cock hardening even more under the motion. She stills her moments and positions herself above him and sinks down, slowly, until he is fully in. 

They both groan at the feeling and she buries her head in his shoulder as she lifts a finger to his lips urging him to be quiet. Philip grins and playfully bites at her finger before starting to thrust into her. She gasps at the feeling before setting the pace, fingers digging into his shoulders as she feels him within her. His hands are gripping her hips and she wants to feel the bruises that she knows will appear tomorrow. She frowns as she feels him slip out until he rolls her over onto her back and climbs above her, his hands gripping her hips just as hard when he enters her quickly, his fingers shifting between her thighs, stroking her clit. 

“Philip!” She mutters frantically against his ear, and he’s suddenly thankful for the tid-bit she’s told him previously about how she used to masturbate silently and the first time she made noise was with him. 

He thrusts harder at the thought of making her scream, his hand coming up across her mouth in a bid to shush her and she licks his hand causing him to recall. She takes this moment to pull him into a kiss, her thighs wrapping around his hips as he thrusts into her, her hips grinding against his in a matching rhythm. 

She’s close and he knows it, he reaches into the bag beside the bed and grabs a condom, quickly tearing it open, removing himself once more and sliding it on before re-entering her. Theresa groans at the contact, nails scratching down his back as she draws closer and closer. Within moments they’re both tumbling over the cliff of pleasure, his lips on her neck, hers muttering ‘I love you’ in his ear softly. 

They lie there for a moment, his weight on top of her; her hands on his back. It’s entirely blissful and in that moment she’s entirely happy with her decision not to wait until marriage. Philip rolls off of her and onto his back as she curls into him, her head buried into his shoulder. 

“Stay…” she says and he’s completely confused as he brushes a strand of brunette hair out of her face. 

“I’m here all weekend,” he replies hoping for clarification. 

She chuckles at the horrible joke and brings a finger up to his perfect lips, “No, I meant stay here with me tonight. I promise I’ll deal with Daddy in the morning… it’s a single bed anyway… nobody could possibly do anything sordid on one of those.” 

Philip shrugs, “If that is what you want darling, that is what you shall get. I need to make a bathroom run right now however, I will return.” 

Theresa kisses him softly as he climbs over her and she pulls the sheet over her as she lies in the bed watching him quickly get dressed to dart across the hallway. It’s about ten minutes later when he comes back in to find her dressed in his oxford shirt and sound asleep in bed. He shrugs softly and curls in around her, his face buried in her hair as he kisses her neck softly before falling asleep.


	11. All we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas they spend in their first flat is low key and intimate as they're both sprawled on the shag pile rug in front of the fire place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little subpar, but I wanted to do a Christmas one because I think they'd have such a bloody cute first Christmas. Her cooking. Him helping. Spending the night on the floor in each other's embrace as the fire roars. God. Disgustingly cute.

The first time they spend Christmas together as a newly wedded couple it's in their small flat they've bought together. It's modest and two bedroom and Theresa is absolutely over the moon at the fact that she can lie on the shagpile rug, naked with Philip, a blanket draped over their legs. 

"Merry Christmas." She says softly and Philip smiles at her, his lips touching the top of her head as she rests on his chest. Their fingers linked and the tree lights colours dancing across their bodies. 

"Merry Christmas, Mrs May." He replies after a moment. 

She looks up at him and smiles, her eyes glinting as she kisses him as he responds; rolling onto his side and pushing her onto her back on the rug, her thighs cradling his body. 

"You're absolutely beautiful." He says softly against her neck and she finds herself tilting her head backwards so he can get better access. "Best Christmas present imaginable is having you here." 

She grins and reaches for his face to bring his lips back to hers. Her fingers shifting through his hair as she gently nips at his top lip. Theresa groans as she feels him against her entrance and she urges him on as he enters her slowly. Teasing her with pleasure as he sinks into her. 

Philip groans into her neck and starts to thrust, a steady rhythm forming between the two of them as she scratches his back with her nails and he nips at her shoulder; his hands firmly gripping her hips and thighs as he continues to thrust into her. She shifts a hand down between them and strokes her clit with her fingers, causing Philip to groan. His eyes darkening at the sight of her beneath him with her hand between her thighs. 

"Bloody hell." He says against her neck, making his way up to kiss her on the lips, fingers digging into the supple flesh of her thighs. "You're going to bruise." He adds, almost apologetically and she grins widely. 

"Just means it's good, right?" She replies and he can feel her starting to tighten around him. "I'm close." She murmurs against his ear and he starts to thrust faster as she continues to bring herself to the height of pleasure before falling off the edge. 

Theresa convulses beneath him and around him, her body arching upwards and he buries his face in her neck, biting down on her shoulder as he himself loses control and collapses on top of her moments later, each of them gasping for air. She pulls him closer and grins widely at what's just happened and where they are. 

"Best Christmas, ever." She declares and Philip laughs, reaching for a towel off the washing basket and passing it to her. 

She smiles shyly as she shifts it beneath her to save the mat from disaster and snuggles into his side, their bodies slick with sweat. 

"Can't wait for New Years if Christmas was this good." He says softly. 

Theresa nods silently against his chest and kisses the exposed skin.


	12. Feel Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always go to bed with a good book, or someone who just read one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, once the mojo returns and I am less stressed about work and/ or post grad options; I will have some dirty sordid smut for you as they continue to share their firsts. 
> 
> But, for now you have to deal with ~feels~
> 
> I like reviews. Comments. Validating or critical. I WELCOME THEM ALL.

The first time she decided he was the man for her she found out about his habit of reading with a cup of tea before bed. That was almost forty years ago and something which continually makes her smile. 

Philip is the more versatile reader of the two of them. She’ll never argue with that. He doesn’t have a favourite genre like she does with crime. He’s much more versatile, she thinks as she carries the cup of tea over to where he’s curled on the couch in the flat with Larry on his lap, a book by the title of “Kiss me, Judas” in his hands as he absently strokes the feline that is purring. Her heart breaks momentarily as she thinks about how thirty years prior she always imagined him in this position with a little one curled against his chest. She shakes the thought and puts the cup of tea down next to him before walking up behind the couch. Her hands on his shoulders before leaning down. It’s a position they constantly exchange. Him asking her about her paperwork. Her asking him about his books. 

“What’s this one?” She asks, fingers pinching his neck gently, his head lolling backwards. 

“Neo-noir psych thriller…” He replies, his eyes skimming the last of the page before he puts it down, his hand reaching for her. “Come here…” 

Theresa obliges, walking around the couch and sitting next to him, his arm around her. She absently fingers his pyjama shirt before patting Larry. The cat stirs slightly, and she sighs. 

“Good book…?” She asks and Philip frowns. 

“Gruesome. Good though, to answer your question.” He replies softly.

She nods, and silence falls over them both. The days feel long to them both and the Christmas period has seen her more stressed than normal. She thumbs his shirt again and he is mildly worried she’s heading over a cliff he hasn’t seen her go over in a long time. He puts the tea down and grabs her hand. 

“You’re stressed…” He remarks quietly, and she looks at him with pleading eyes. 

He sighs inwardly. He wants to bundle her up and keep her safe, just as he’s wanted to for the last four decades almost. Silently he wishes she would resign so he could take her away to Wales and away from everything she’s faced with. He’ll never tell her that though. It’s the first time he’s truly doubted her career path as he watches the stress she’s faced with and consumed by take its toll on her. The fact he even thinks this makes him pull her closer and she contentedly snuggles into him. 

They’re both silent until she stands up and pulls a now cat-less Philip with her. Their hands linked together. Philip cocks an eyebrow at her behaviour and follows her to their bedroom wordlessly. She kisses him, their lips melding together softly. 

“Please…” She whispers. “Make love to me.” 

He kisses her with everything he’s got in that moment and pushes her down onto the bed as he climbs on top of her. He kisses her slowly, his fingers sliding up her thighs and under the sleep shirt she wears. He wants to savour this moment forever. Wants to feel her beneath him forever. She fumbles with his boxer shorts and he quickly pulls them off before resuming his position.

It’s soft and slow and everything she needs as he thrusts into her, her nails digging into his shoulders as her thighs wrap around him. She grins against his neck as she thinks of the first time they did this, all those years ago in his flat. She finds herself gasping for breath beneath him as waves of pleasure surge through her and he stills momentarily before collapsing on her. Face buried in her neck. 

“Thank you.” She says softly, and he smiles against her shoulder, mumbling an incoherent string of words she can’t quite make out. 

“I worry, you know…” He says after a moment. 

“I know,” she whispers, swallowing the words, “You shouldn’t… I’m fine if I have you…” 

He chuckles. “Until I catch you at 2am eating peanut butter out of a jar while you wait for the jug to boil for tea.”

Theresa shrugs and Philip pulls her closer as they both lie on the bed. 

“You know what they say… always go to bed with a good book, or someone who has read one…” She says and Philip laughs loudly. 

“Kiss me, Theresa!” He says, leaning in as their lips meet, her thigh resting against his hip.


	13. Love is the drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s curled up in his bed with a heat pack when he walks in and curls himself around her, bringing her towards him; her back against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> This one came to me so I figured I'd write it and breathe life into the idea.
> 
> Comments make my day, so leave them please!
> 
> Also send me your requests so I can put them on my list of what to write.

The first time they have sex when Theresa has her period it’s completely unplanned. She’s curled up in his bed with a heat pack when he walks in and curls himself around her, bringing her towards him; her back against his chest. 

It’s intimate and takes her mind off of the cramping in her abdomen for a moment. It isn’t until she curls into a ball with another wave of pain and she feels his hand on her skin that he speaks, softly and cautiously. 

“I can help, you know…” 

She raises an eyebrow before curling in on herself again, a strangled gasp coming from her throat. 

“How?” she manages to get out. 

“Do you trust me?” He asks. 

Theresa feels like slapping him silly for asking such an obvious comment. She rolls over instead and faces him, his hand resting on her hip now. 

“Always. You know that, Philip.”

He kisses her in reply, his hands slowly shifting under her shirt and across her skin. Her body responds eagerly to his touch and he can’t help but smile as she pushes herself against him, her fingers lacing in his hair as they kiss. He shifts his hands to her thighs this time, tracing his fingers up the inside of her thigh. Theresa squirms away in embarrassment at the pad which is between her thighs, where she wants him most. 

“Okay.” He says softly, resting above her; forearms on either side of her. “We are going to go to the bathroom and have a shower, because I know they make you relax…” 

“I’m not-” she says as he cuts her off. 

“Then, we are going to come back here, and we are going to make love and I am going to make you feel better…” He continues. 

She looks at him, her eyes wide at what he’s insinuating, at the fact that he’s going to have sex with her when she’s like this. She’s taken care of herself over the years, taken care of the fire that seems to come with every month; relieved her cramping for what has felt like mere moments, but never in her wildest dreams has she thought about sex on her period. 

The shower is long and relaxing. Philip kisses her softly as he soaps her up with body wash and then washes her down, his hands travelling between her thighs and teasing her clit every so often. Theresa can’t help but moan as he does it, her back against the cool tiles as the bathroom fills with steam around them, Philip’s lips on her neck, gently sucking. Her nerves return when he leads her to the bed which he’s covered in a towel and she feels herself visibly relax when she sights it. His hand gripping hers and bringing her to the bed where his lips touch hers once more. 

“I promise you’ll feel better after…” He says reassuringly. 

It’s meaningful and drawn out and nowhere near as messy as she expects. She wraps her thighs around his hips tightly and she can feel his fingers on her clit, stroking her into pleasure. She moans loudly as she feels herself fall over the edge, her body contracting beneath him as he continues to thrust until his own release moments later. He collapses on top of her, her fingers clasping around the back of his neck and holding him close. Her abdomen pain free thanks to a combination of codeine and something she can only describe as being distinctly Philip. 

“Thank you.” She says, kissing him. 

Philip smiles, “It’s better than you taking care of yourself every time!”

“How…?” She asks curiously. 

Philip shrugs, “Saw you once or twice… that and you get insanely horny… but also sex helps relieve the pain…” 

Theresa kisses him again and holds him close. 

“Another shower is in order, I think.” She whispers in his ear.


	14. Fault Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he truly sees her broken, confused and completely unsure of what to do is the year after she graduates and she visits him at his flat in Oxford. Her face is solemn and he knows something is wrong the minute she steps through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. 
> 
> My time has come to tap out of this fic and to take a break from writing, unfortunately. I may update in drips and drabs, but probably not regularly. So this is the end of this fic.

The first time he truly sees her broken, confused and completely unsure of what to do is the year after she graduates and she visits him at his flat in Oxford. Her face is solemn and he knows something is wrong the minute she steps through the door. 

“Talk to me.” He says pulling her close, his concern growing as she just falls against him limply. “Theresa, you need to say something.”

She looks up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and his heart sinks at the sight. 

“I’m pregnant.” She says in a low voice that is laced with shame and doubt and self-loathing. 

Philip stares at her for a moment before pulling her back against him and enveloping her in a hug. 

“Are you sure?” He asks despite knowing the answer. 

Theresa nods and buries her face into his chest, the tears pouring over and soaking his shirt. 

“I am so sorry Philip.” She says and his heart breaks with the words, “I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have been so… so deviant.” 

Philip pushes her back and grabs her face with his hands in that moment, her eyes heavy with tears both shed and unshed. 

“You.” He says softly, “have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. You hear me? This was a two-player game, and you are certainly not a deviant.” 

She stares at him and he kisses her softly, his hands still cupping her face as she cries. 

“I love you, Theresa.” He says softly. “No matter what happens.” 

She swallows hard at the last words knowing what he’s implying. 

“I can’t have it.” She says, her hand coming to her stomach. “I can’t do that to you, or my family, or yours…”

Philip nods in agreeance. “I know… I’ll come with you when you go.” 

She stares at him, “You aren’t going to try and stop me?” 

“Do you want me to?” He asks seriously. 

“No.” She answers resolutely, “I’m just surprised, you’re the father you know…” 

“And it’s your body.” He replies. 

The answer flaws her for a moment before she throws herself into his arms and kisses him with everything she has. 

They spend the night curled up in his bed, skin on skin as they make love slowly and repeatedly, preparing for the next day and everything it will bring.

\-----

The hospital is small and the nurses give her accusing looks as she walks through the door. Philip grips her hand tightly and reassuringly and she gives him a grim smile. He’s ushered to a small waiting room and she’s whisked away from him. 

“I’ll be right here…” He says as he kisses her softly on the cheek before she leaves him. 

\-----

Philip stands up and rushes over to her as she comes out, a hospital gown on and woozy from the drugs she’s had. 

“Sir, she’ll be okay. She can get dressed and you can leave then.” A nurse says kindly and Philip nods his thanks as he takes Theresa into his arms. 

She smiles groggily, and he’s never been more in love with her than in that moment, his heart breaking at the sight of her and what she’s been through. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you home.” He says as he takes her towards the change rooms so she can get changed. 

A nurse approaches them and smiles in a way that Philip can only describe as sad.

“Ma’am, Sir.” She says and they both nod as Philip holds Theresa up straight. “There may be some breakthrough bleeding, so don’t worry too much. Obviously though, if it is super bad, please go to the hospital…” 

“Thank you,” Philip says softly to the woman in front of him. 

She smiles back and puts a hand on Theresa’s shoulder, softly squeezing it. “And you, Theresa, you have got this – and you’ll make a fine Mother when you’re ready for it, don’t you worry about that.” 

Theresa smiles at the woman and goes to hug her but falls back as a wave of dizziness overcomes her. Philip grabs a hold of her again and the nurse laughs at the sight. 

“She may have some cramping too, but pain killers will fix that.” The nurse adds as she turns around and walks away. 

Philip leads Theresa to the dressing room and helps her into her dress before walking with her out the back door and down the street. He hails a cab and holds her close as they go back to his flat, her head resting on his shoulder the whole drive. 

\-----

Theresa half expects him to never want to touch her again after what she’s done, but he curls himself up around her as they climb into bed, his face in her hair, hand resting on her stomach. 

“Philip.” She says, and he moves his hand slightly as she touches it. 

“I can go sleep on the couch if you want…” he says abruptly catching her off guard. 

“Don’t you dare.” She replies, her voice thick with emotion. 

“Okay…” he breathes unsure of what she is going to say next. 

He can hear her take a deep breath and his stomach feels like it’s doing somersaults as her hand strokes his.

“Thank you. For everything.” She says, and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

Philip places a kiss to the back of her neck and snuggles closer to her. 

“I’m here for you. Always.” He says softly. 

The two of them lie there in silence for what seems like an eternity until he notices her breathing has evened out. Her hand clutching his. 

“Night Theresa,” He says softly against her neck as he prepares to fall asleep himself. 

“Love you, Philip.” She mutters in her sleep and he knows in that moment they’ll be able to withstand anything.


	15. State of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She only ever smokes when she’s super stressed – he learned that at Oxford when he found her near the Deer with a cigarette in one hand and a flask of whiskey in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not back! Just uploading this because it wouldn't get out of my mind.

It’s the night before the vote when she says she needs fresh air and disappears out the back of Downing Street. Philip frowns as he hears the door hit the frame, he knows she’s been on edge, but this is something different. This is actual fear that she will lose the vote. He smells the cigarette before he sees it when he follows a few minutes later. She only ever smokes when she’s super stressed – he learned that at Oxford when he found her near the Deer with a cigarette in one hand and a flask of whiskey in the other. She’s with Larry, her fingers moving against his ears as he purrs contentedly. 

“You’ve got it good, don’t you…?” She says to the cat, “Philip snuggles you and you get fed and never have to worry about anyone not liking you…” 

The moggy responds by brushing against her and leaving a patch of cat fur on the sweater she’s wearing. 

Philip leans against the door frame as he listens, he feels as if he’s intruding on something personal. Reading a letter she’s written to herself or a diary entry. 

“Philip,” She says after a moment, acknowledging his presence. 

“Theresa,” He nods as he sits down on the stairs next to her. 

It’s freezing but she couldn’t care less, the oversized oxford hoodie she’s wearing is more than enough to keep her warm enough and she’ll be inside as soon as she’s finished the cigarette, she thinks to herself. 

“Getting jealous over Larry?” He asks with a small laugh as he tries to lighten the tension. 

She shrugs in response and he reaches over, cupping her cheek gently.

Theresa leans into the touch before taking another drag on the cigarette, her lips forming an O as she exhales the smoke. 

“Look at me,” He says softly, coaxing her to make eye contact at least.

Philip’s heart constricts as he looks at the love of his life with unshed tears in her eyes, the usually vibrant eyes missing their spark. 

“You’ll do fine.” He says, trying to reassure her as best he can. 

She shrugs again as she puts the cigarette out on the ground and pops it into an ashtray sitting on the ground. 

“I don’t know if I will be,” she says after a moment of silence. “If I lose, what do I do? Resign? What would I do.”

Philip listens to her in silence, his fingers playing across her cheek. 

“If it comes to that, you resign. We go to Wales. We leave all this behind. I get you back.” He says softly. 

She smiles softly before leaning into kiss him. She’s a distinct blend of whiskey and cigarettes and he can’t get enough of it as he kisses her deeply, his fingers working their way into her hair. They break apart after a moment and she’s breathless as she moves silently to straddle his lap, her fingers tracing his lips softly before she kisses him again. It’s soft and sweet as she moves above him, teasing him, his hands holding her hips firmly. 

“We should head inside… where security can’t see us…” Philip whispers in her ear and she laughs, a proper laugh he hasn’t heard in what feels like forever. 

“Probably.” She replies as she climbs off of him and grabs his hand, pulling him up off the concrete stairs. 

They’re barely inside when he pushes her against the back of the door and she laughs as he picks her up, her thighs around his waist as he moves towards the bedroom. 

“Philip!” She squeaks as he throws her down on the bed and climbs on top of her, kissing her neck as he shifts his hands underneath her jumper. 

“Off.” He mutters, and she obliges pulling it over her head to reveal a singlet and creamy skin. 

They quickly undress each and Philip’s lips travel across her body. He knows every spot to hit and he’s always intent on making her feel amazing. He always has been. One night in their twenties she had asked him why and he had told her it was because he loved her and wanted her to know it. She feels it in that moment as he nips at her hip bone and up her stomach to her breasts. He loves her. 

He rolls off of her and brings her with him, she knows the cue and she loves the fact he knows just what she needs. Theresa climbs on top of him and slowly sinks down on him, a moan escaping her lips as she takes him all the way in. It’s frantic and rushed and she wishes she could take it slower, but she can’t. His fingers dig into her hips and she relishes the fact that tomorrow when she walks into commons she’ll have bruises on her thighs under her skirt. Bruises from this, bruises from his hands on her thighs, just how she likes it. 

She isn’t sure she’ll be able to make eye contact with him in the gallery after this, but she pushes the thought from her mind when she feels his fingers slip between her thighs and stroke her. She drags a hand up her stomach and strokes her breast, a sight which elicits a groan from Philip and she can feel herself being drawn even closer to the edge of pleasure. She shifts above him, one hand on his chest as she rides him, the other massaging her breast as he strokes between her thighs, speeding up slowly as she quickens the pace. She screams as she falls over the edge and her body shudders, arching as her lips open in an O shape and Philip feels himself hit the edge too as he watches her above him. She collapses on him after a moment, their bodies sweaty and both of them spent. She holds him close and he doesn’t move knowing she needs this. Philip strokes his fingers down her back and she buries her face in his shoulder. 

“Promise I’ll be okay?” She asks, knowing he can’t do that. 

“Can’t promise you’ll be politically okay, but I can promise we’ll weather it and whatever happens, I’ll be here for you…” He replies and she kisses his neck softly as she snuggles into him.


	16. Come closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter when they stay at his parents and she can't help but find herself dwelling on the fact they let them both share a bed with no questions asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved. Honestly. They brighten my overworked life.

Theresa can't help but grin as Philip walks into the bedroom, a pair of boxer shorts and a shirt on. 

"Hey..." She says, shifting to the edge of the bed, the book left behind. 

"Bathroom is free." He replies as he leans down and kisses her softly, her hands sliding up his thighs and under his boxer shorts. 

She smirks as she realises he's not wearing any underwear. 

"Mr May..." She says cheekily, standing to kiss him again. 

"Miss Brasier..."

"I need to brush my teeth." She mutters before slipping out of his reach and padding to the bathroom. 

The air is cold outside and they're visiting his parents. She can't help but dwell on the fact they're more liberal than hers, and let her and Philip share a bed; but she hasn't voiced this and she isn't sure she ever will. She hasn't had a moment to touch him intimately in three days, since they got there and she's all but dying to do it as soon as she finishes her teeth. She places the toothbrush back in the travel holder and makes her way back to the bedroom where she finds him sprawled on the bed. 

"Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep tonight like I have the last two!" She says with mock indignation. 

Philip laughs and she instantly relaxes, walking over to him and straddling him. He reaches around and grasps her waist, fingers splayed across the shirt she wears. 

"I love you." She says, and leans down to kiss him. "God, I love you so much."

He responds by kissing her deeply and un-clasping the bra she's wearing under the shirt, pulling it down to let her breasts hang loose. Theresa removes the bra quickly before pulling off her shirt and pants leaving her in only her knickers. She smirks as she pulls of Philips shirt, her fingers running over his chest as she kisses him. It feels like forever before she rolls off of him and onto her side allowing him to strip off. She groans at the sight of him and hitches a leg across his thigh, pulling him closer as she kisses him. 

It's soft and languid as they make out, lips meeting and tongues sliding across each other. Philip climbs on top of her and enters, swiftly, smoothly and without a hitch. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close, lips meeting his in a soft kiss. 

"Made to fit." She mutters and she can feel him smile against her as she strokes her nails down his back. 

"Do you want to try doggy again?" Philip asks and Theresa finds herself grinning mischeviously and nodding her assent. 

She's on her hands and knees before they both know it and he's lining up behind, fingers making their way down her back and to the gentle curves of her behind before a hand slips up to her hair, pulling it into a handful and pulling her head back. 

She moans. 

It's hard paced as he thrusts into her, fingers heightening her senses and she slips a hand between her thighs, teasing herself. 

Philip groans as he notices, thrusting harder and causing her to let out gasps. She's wary of the fact that his family are all down the hall, but she couldn't care less as she feels the delicious feeling of him in her. She frowns as he leaves her, before she climbs on top of him, knowing exactly what he wants. What she wants. She sinks down, slowly onto his rigid cock and rides him. It's slow and meaningful, a complete contrast to the last five minutes but god does she want it. They join hands as she slowly rides him, taking him in before pulling herself off of him and crashing down again. 

"C'mere" he says, as he pulls her close and she buries her face in his shoulder as he thrusts.

Theresa can feel the tension building in her stomach, the thrill she always looks forward to and he's driving her there. She moans into his neck as she comes with him. His hands gripping her like his life depends on it and her teeth biting into his flesh. 

It's pure bliss as she lies there breathless and she never wants to leave. 

"Marry me?" He says softly and she thinks she's misheard until she looks at him and sees his face. 

"Did... did you just ask me to marry you?" She asks, her voice unsure. 

He nods, "not the best time I suppose, but I got Grans ring and I asked your Dad and I didn't know how else to -" 

"Yes." She says cutting him off and kissing him. "Yes, I'll marry you." 

Philip kisses her deeply and she feels him slip out as she moves up his body to deepen the kiss more. 

"God I love you." She says holding his cheeks. 

"Love you too." He grins. 

___ 

They both begrudgingly clean up and she's lying in bed when he calls her. She walks out of the bedroom to find him on one knee in the hall. She giggles. 

"Will you, Theresa Mary Brasier, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asks in the most sincere voice she's ever heard. 

He holds the ring out to her, a rose gold Antique ring with a ruby and two diamonds. She puts her hand out. 

"Yes. God. A million times yes, Philip," she says in response as he slips the ring on her finger. 

"You didn't have to do this." She mutters against his neck as he hugs her close. 

He shrugs, "a much more memorable way than just after we'd had sex..." 

Theresa shrugs this time and cups his face, "you could have done it on a Saturday morning in the library and I would have said yes." 

He kisses her again and she can feel him against her thigh as he pushes her against the wall. She sighs gently into the kiss, a large grin on her lips as she thinks about what a waste cleaning up was.


	17. she's lost control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Theresa miscarries Philip finds her vomiting into the toilet, her face pale and her hair sweaty.

The first time Theresa miscarries Philip finds her vomiting into the toilet, her face pale and her hair sweaty. 

“Theresa?” He says, sitting down next to her and resting a hand on her back. 

It’s only then that he realises she’s crying. 

“Talk to me.” 

“I lost it.” She mutters, and he just stares at her confused. 

“Lost what?”

“The baby.” She mutters again, this time the words are broken by a strangled sound. 

There’s a deafening silence that seems to fall between them like snow does a town. Blanketing them. 

“What baby?” Philip asks, and he feels stupid as soon as the words are out of his mouth. 

“Ours.” Theresa replies before vomiting again. 

\---- ---- --- --- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- --- --- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- --- --- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- --- --- ----- ----- ----- 

They’re both seated at the kitchen table, Theresa holding a piece of toast with butter, Philip clutching a cup of tea as if his life depends on it. 

“When?” He asks. 

When did she know? When did she lose it? Why hasn’t she told me? Did I do something wrong? 

She shrugs and hangs her head, “this morning.” 

They both stare at what they are holding, both equally confused and loathsome of themselves. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” She says after a moment, “wanted to make sure…” 

Philip can feel his heart constrict in that moment as he looks at the woman he loves more than anything staring hollowly at the empty plate in front of her. 

“Do you know why?” He asks, no malice in his words, only curiosity and love. 

She shakes her head, “not for sure…” she trails off. 

“But?”

“What if it was the abortion?” 

Her voice is low as she says the words, almost as if she’s ashamed to remind herself of what happened. Philip reaches out and touches her hand gently, fingers skimming over the top, peacefully stroking her. 

“I love you no matter what.” 

She looks at him tearfully and smiles. 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

Philip shrugs, “most of the time I think I don’t deserve you. So please… please don’t punish yourself about this. I love you no matter what. Yes I want to be a Dad and I want you to be the Mother of my children, but god; there will be some ups and downs and this is one of those downs.” 

There’s a moment of silence before she stands and launches herself at him, her arms around his neck as she pushes herself against him, holding on to him tightly. 

“I love you.” She mutters against his ear before burying her head in his shoulder. 

“We will be okay.” He says before leaving a kiss on her head. “I promise we will be okay. I promise”


	18. Can't stand it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they fool around she's apprehensive and entirely too horny to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So silly me is working two jobs and doing grad school. Anyway. We have a new chapter. 
> 
> Shout out to Holli for giving me the idea and breaking the writers block. 
> 
> Comments make my life great. So please comment if you read.

The first time they fool around she's apprehensive but too horny to care as she drags him to her bedroom. 

Philip's eyes are wide as she strips off her clothes leaving her body clad only in a bra and knickers which she soon discards, her creamy skin absolutely beautiful to him as he lies on the bed and watches. 

“Well?” She asks after a moment, “are you just going to sit there and watch or are you going to get undressed!” 

She's smiling as the words come out of her mouth and he can't help but be more turned on. They've never done anything past making out, which was how all this had started. Her on his lap on the couch and telling him if he kept it up she would need to get herself off. 

Philip shrugs the thoughts away and quickly divests himself of the clothes he's wearing and pulls her on to the bed. He's hard and he knows she's wet from the way she's moving her thighs in a desperate bid for friction. 

He's above her and kissing her within moments. She cradles him between her thighs and pulls him closer and she can feel him again against her and she wants him. She sighs. 

“What's up?” He asks softly, “are you okay!” 

She nods and smiles. “just want you, and that's frustrating. That's all.” 

Philip looks at her for a moment before kissing her softly. 

“You'll get me eventually. But we agreed slow because that's what you want.” 

She nods and smiles as she feels him lie beside her, his hand skimming across her lower belly and between her thighs. 

“Just relax and let me make you feel good” 

She nods and closes her eyes as she feels his fingers slide through her wetness and settling on her clit, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

She moans softly as she feels the pleasure that's shooting up her spine and through her body. 

“Oh!” She says as she feels him enter one finger into her, then another. She's tight and it feels amazing to her as he stretches her out ever so wonderfully. 

“Philip.” She mutters and he can't help but smile as he continues to stroke her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her. 

“Come for me…” He says softly as he feels her start to tighten. “let go for me…” 

She screams as his fingers push her over the edge and she's completely unable to think anything lucid as her body trembles. 

“Christ” she mutters under her breath and Philip can't help but grin as he leans into kiss her. 

“You made almost no noise until you came…” he says afterwards, an observation and a point of curiosity. 

She grins. “My parents are conservatives, remember?” 

Philip is confused and she rolls her eyes in response to his bank expressio. 

“Can't very well be a loud one when you're sixteen and masturbating down the hall from your parents - one of which is the local vicar.” 

He blushes at the thought of her touching herself. 

“Now though?” He asks. 

She shrugs. “Still a habit I guess.” 

They're both silent for a moment. “I like being loud, with you.” 

He grins and kisses her lips, “I like making you make those noises.” 

“Your turn!” She says, a smirk on her lips as she reaches down and takes hold of him. “I can't have all the fun.”


	19. Love you till the end of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's nervous and she doesn't know why on their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. I struggled. it's also written on my phone so sorry for typos. I need to be up in 4 hours and this wouldn't leave my mind.

The first time they have sex after being married it's one of the most nerve wracking moments of her life. The day is over and she's standing alone with her now husband, a short white robe covering the new lingerie she's bought just for this. 

Philip smiles at her as he takes her in. She's beautiful. Hair up in a loose bun. Make up off and dressed like a present to unwrap. He sighs. 

“What's wrong?” She asks hesitantly. 

Philip smiles again. “absolutely nothing. You're perfect. That's all.” 

A small smile crosses her lips as she reaches for the belt around her waist, pulling the gown open and sliding it off of her shoulders. Philip can't help but grin widely at the lace lingerie covering her creamy skin. She walks towards the bee where he's seated on the edge and his hands immediately go to her hips. Pulling her closer to him. She giggles as he kisses her stomach. 

“Sorry you're stuck with me,” she mutters softly. 

“Stuck?” He asks. 

“Well you can't bail out now.” She replies, fingers in his hair gently playing with it. 

He can't help but laugh and leans into her stomach leaving another kiss. 

“Darling, you're everything I want. So I'm happy to be stuck with you.” 

She smiles as she climbs onto his lap. Their faces meeting, noses touching as she cups his face. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mrs May…”. 

\----- 

It's soft and loving and oh so different to what they usually do when they're in bed. She grabs his hair as he kisses up her thigh and across her stomach, pulling away the lingerie with each movement. She's naked before him and sprawled across the bed in moments and she can't help but melt into his touch as they start moving together. Her beneath him, hands gripping his sheets as they make love. Softly. Slowly.


	20. The moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they roleplay she's in a tight fitting dress and an extensive amount of creamy thigh visible in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "I'm all out of love" I will sing "I'm all out of plots." Which isn't entirely true because I have them. I'm just struggling to write them in a cohesive manner.

The first time they roleplay, she's dressed in a slinky black dress with a pair of black heels and a lot of smooth, creamy leg showing. It's a hit with the male patrons as she sits at the bar and waits for her husband to come and walk in, pretend that she's there for hire and he wants her. She sighs as another man approaches her. 

“I'm waiting for someone.” She says softly, not wanting to be rude. 

The man grins, “sure you are babe. Anyone that'll pay your price.” 

She frowns and casts an eye across the room hoping to grab sight of Philip but he's nowhere to be seen. 

“I assure you, you can't afford my price and I sure as hell wouldn't want you to with that attitude.” She replies, the words spitting out of her mouth with hatred and frustration. 

“Come on, babe… I'll show you a great time.” The man continues. 

She sighs, eyes quickly skimming the room and finally finding Philip, jealousy across his face as he watches the other man. She raises an eyebrow at him and her lips curve. She's never seen him jealous and she's mildly worried he's going to start a fight to defend her honour until she remembers the fact that they're roleplaying. That she's supposed to be fair game and her honour isn't worth anything at this point of time. 

Philip strides over and orders two whiskeys. Sliding one across the bar to her and taking a seat on the other side. He nods and she smiles as she sees the other man's body language change. 

“Oi. Buddy.” The stranger says to Philip and she smirks, knowing full well this isn't going to end well. 

“Yeah?” 

“She's mine, I was here first.” 

Philip shrugs. “I like to let the lady choose, personally speaking…” 

She sighs and walks off towards the bathroom leaving the two men to argue it out. She's washing her face when she sees Philip walk into the ladies bathroom. 

“What…” she's cut off as he pushes her against the wall, his lips against hers. 

“What was that out there?” He growls as he slides a hand up her thigh and inwards. 

“You were late!” 

“You were flirting!” 

“I was not” she responds, frustration in her voice. “I told him I was waiting for someone else!” 

He kisses her again, this time it's harder and he nips at her lip, his hand fisting into her hair. She can feel herself getting wetter and she knows he can tell. She quickly unbuckles his pants and unzips them as he lifts her legs around his hips and pushes into her, the cool brick of the bathroom against her back and her heels digging into his. 

She moans and prays to god that nobody walks in as they're doing this. His hands gripping her arse as he holds her up and her hands around his neck holding him close. 

Theresa can feel herself tensing around him as he starts to speed up the thrusting. She's over the edge in moments and groans into his neck as he comes in her. 

They're both silent for a moment as they come down from the high and she smiles against his neck. 

“It's sexy when you're feeling threatened.” 

He grips her arse as his teeth meet the delicate flesh of her neck, “and you're mine.” 

“Mmm. True. So, were you highest bidder, Mr May?” 

“I'll always be the highest bidder where you're concerned.”


	21. Cool world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he buys her she cant help but be mad at the amount he's spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. That is all. 
> 
> Also:  
>  reviews are nice and make me happy.   
>  Let me know what you thought about the ending.

The first time he actually buys her, it's at the conservative ball and he bids as an anonymous donor. Seventy five thousand quid of their savings pissed up the wall so he could outbid the guy from the year prior all because of his pride. It's the jealousy that drives him and she can't help but laugh when he tells her as she tries to stay calm at the revelation that he's just bought a night with her. His very own wife. 

“You could just ask for date night.” She mutters as he pushes her against the wall and kisses her. 

“I never see you. I wasn't going to let Brian get to spend a night with you.” He responds kissing her neck softly as she rolls her eyes. 

“I wasn't going to sleep with him,” she quips, “might have given a head job in the back of the car though.” 

Philip pushes his body against her harder, lips making their way up her neck as his hands grip her hips. 

“You wouldn't.” He mutters. 

She smirks, “you're right. Only if it was you.” 

She feels him tense against her and the smirk grows, red lips curved cheekily, contrasting with her flushed pink cheeks and pale skin. 

“We haven't done that in a long time.” He says against the soft flesh of her neck. 

She hums in response before pushing him away, “well, Mr May. You'll have to wait until our date at the proms and see.” 

Philip stares at her grinning as she walks back towards the party, hips swaying just a bit and her heels clicking against the tiles. 

“Are you coming?” She calls over her shoulder, extending an arm out towards him. “we've been missing for a while. Hammond will think you're banging me again.” 

He shakes his head and walks towards her, the words “I wish” sliding from his mouth in a low tone as he follows her back. “I hate when you play the long game.” He says when he's beside her. 

She shrugs in response, “you love the ending though. You wouldn't have bought me if you didn't.” 

Her eyebrow quirks suggestively at him as they walk back to the party arm in arm. 

\--- 

They both arrive at the proms separately. Her alone as is promised to the anonymous donor and him as the anonymous donor. She sees him and walks over, the dress cinches at the waist and falls to the floor with a generous amount of cleavage on show for him. He smirks as she walks to him. Her eyebrow quirking as she sees Hammond behind her husband, there for a gander of the anonymous donor most likely. 

“Let's get them talking.” She mutters as she kisses him, arms going around his neck as his back faces the other man. 

She runs a hand down the back of Philip's neck as she brings her lips to his ear, red lipstick glistening in the light. 

“If you're lucky, you can ride home with me.” She says, catching Hammond's confused expression and smirking at him. 

Theresa takes Philip's hand and pulls him with her towards the entrance, rushing through the door with a breathless giggle as she grabs him and pulls him into a corner and kisses him passionately pulling him against her. 

“Two hours. Then I'm yours.” She says as his hands grip her hips. “If you can manage to keep your face hidden it'll be all across cabinet that I was snogging a strange man.” 

He grins at the thought of the scandal and cups her cheeks with his hands kissing her before walking up the stairs to the gallery with her. 

\--- 

It's afterwards when she drags him to the car, his hands all over her the minute they're in the Jag, lips on hers as she giggles. 

“Wait until home.” She mutters and he can't help but laugh. 

She's spent the last two hours making suggestive motions with her fingers across his forearm and thighs and he's more than ready to have his way with her. 

She all but runs up the stairs with him when they get back to Downing Street and she pushes him on the bed. 

“Stay.” She mutters, standing before him in her dress. “I've got something for you.” 

Philip lifts a brow in curiosity as she stands before him and unzips the dress letting it fall to the ground at her feet. She's in black lace and still wearing her high heels and he can't help but smirk at the sight and his hands itch to touch her. 

She stands between his knees and grabs a hold of his tie undoing it and sliding it off. Dropping it on the bed before making quick work of his shirt and shifting to her knees in front of him, unzipping his pants. She grins and bows her head, touching her lips to his throbbing member. 

Philip groans, his hands going to her hair and pushing her downwards. She obliges and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him as she slides her ruby lips around him. 

“Fuck” he mutters as he moves his hands bringing her head forth and backward setting a pace.

Theresa hums around him and he's sure in that moment that he will slip over the edge. She pulls back and looks at him, lips shimmering in pre cum and spit. 

“How do you want to cum?” 

He stares at her for a moment before grinning. “can I come on you? Am I afforded that privilege for the money I paid?”

She knows the question is in jest and chuckles, nodding before closing her lips back around him. 

His orgasm sneaks up on him and he almost doesn't realise he's about to cum until she removes him from her mouth and pumps him with her hand as he lets go across her breasts. He falls back on the bed and pants afterwards and she can't help but grin as she stands up and looks at him, a finger coming up to her breast and sliding through the liquid before bringing it to her mouth. 

He groans at the sight. 

“Worth the money Mr May?” She asks before climbing on-top of him, straddling his hips. 

“Always worth the money. Especially for that little show…” her replies bringing her in for a kiss. “I need to pay you back later.” He murmurs and she grins.

“I'll wear the heels…” she replies and he nods enthusiastically before kissing her again.


	22. Stardust and Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they properly fight it's his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this will end in make up sex. I'm just not sure how this all pans out. We shall see.

The first time they properly fight it's his birthday. 

“Drinks after work for your birthday?” she asks as they're both on their way to work the next morning.   
“I'll see how work goes…” he replies and she merely shrugs in response before kissing him as they part ways. 

It's four thirty in the afternoon when she leaves, a Friday afternoon early mark and she's excited to see him so she heads straight to his office. 

It's four forty five when she finds him with his friends and four forty six when he tells her he's heading out with the boys, he's forgotten about her asking him. 

She turns to walk away wordlessly when he catches her wrist. 

“Theresa…” he starts and she shakes his grip from her wrist. 

“No. Don't you 'Theresa’ me…” the words spit from her mouth like sparks from a fire. 

He frowns. “I didn't…”

“Didn't what, Philip? Didn't realise? Didn't remember? Didn't think? Which one of them is it?” She asks, her tone low and furious. 

He's speechless as he watches her and she just shakes her head. 

“You never think, do you Philip?” She says softly as she turns to leave. “Try not to be too late.” 

He's left staring after her, a gnawing feeling in his stomach as he watches her walk off angrily as he's surrounded by his mates. 

\------- 

It's three in the morning when he finally surfaces to their flat and she's sound asleep on the couch. Her curls are out across a cushion and he desperately wants to touch them but refrains. She shifts in her sleep and he leaves promptly, making his way to the bathroom to wash the sweat and beer from him. 

\------

It's five in the morning when she wakes from the couch and makes a cup of tea. He's sitting at the table with toast and she walks off to the patio not wanting to be near him. It's ten past five when he realises he's made a mistake. 

“I'm sorry.” He says softly and she just shrugs. 

“You made a choice.” Comes the icy reply. 

He sighs.


	23. Cheap Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she asks him to choke her during sex, he's unsure and nervous as she puts his hands on her throat. 
> 
> "Please, Mr May. Choke me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. So very sorry.

The first time she asks him to choke her during sex, he's unsure and slightly nervous. 

“I just want to try it.” She whispers, her voice breaking slightly and he sighs. 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” He says resolutely and she chuckles. 

“Don't want you to…” she reaches for his hands and puts them on her neck. “Please, Mr May. Choke me.”

It's the sound of her voice saying 'Mr May’ and the way her red lips move that pushes him forward. He's in her and hard in moments and she's moaning. 

“Please…” she says softly and he kisses her hard before shifting his hands to her throat, wrapping his fingers around it. 

She groans, tightening her thighs around him and he momentarily feels as if he's about to go over the edge. 

He stops for a moment and she stares at him with glassy eyes, unshed tears of pleasure hiding in them, ruby lips glittering. 

“Fuck, you feel good.” He says and tightens his fingers around her throat momentarily. She bucks her hips. 

“Touch yourself.” He says gruffly as he continues to thrust into her and she immediately complies. 

She falls over the edge in a way she's never done before as he tightens his hands around her throat and thrusts into her, falling over the edge himself. 

Theresa spasms beneath him, red lips forming an O as she releases a silent scream, and he releases his hands, gripping her thighs and holding her close as he kisses her hard. 

“Thank you.” She says softly, kissing him. “I needed it.” 

“I hurt you.” He says, stroking a finger up the red marks on his neck. “I promised I wouldn't do that.” 

Theresa smiles and leans over and kisses him. Softly. Lovingly. A complete opposite of what's just happened. 

“It doesn't hurt.” She says softly. “you can pick next time…” she says winking. “because I know that wasn't fun for you…” 

He shrugs. “I don't know, watching you go over the edge is kind of hot…” 

She giggles and snuggles into his side. “You can do whatever you want to get me to that point.” 

It's an offer he isn't sure what to do with, the offer of free reign over her body and he ponders it as he dances his fingers down her naked back.


	24. Something about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he spanks her during sex it catches them both off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day. Holy hell.
> 
> Shout out to Holli for the plot suggestion.

The first time he spanks her during sex it's a reflex and they're both caught off guard. 

His fingers are wrapped in her hair as he takes her from behind, his other hand steadying her hip when she feels his palm collide with the creamy flesh. She moans. Philip stops and freezes in her momentarily as he tries to reconcile what's happened. 

“Why have you stopped?” She asks, pushing back into him. 

“I… I hit you…” he says softly. “I am so sorry.” 

She giggles and feels him relax against her as she turns her head and makes eye contact. 

“I didn't object to it, did I?” 

The comment is teasing and flirty and just enough to make him twitch within her. 

“No… but… I don't know what came over me…” he says softly, fingers gliding through her shoulder length hair. 

“You… you could do it again…” she says and it's enough to throw his self resolve out the window as he starts thrusting again. 

He spanks her again and she moans, her fingers gripping the sheet beneath her. 

“Philip!” She moans loudly, as she feels his fingers between her thighs. 

His hand collides with her flesh once more and she's pushed over the edge. His name pours from her lips as she collapses beneath him. His hand shifts to her hips, holding her as he continues to thrust. He falls over the edge quickly, groaning her name as he slumps against her. 

He kisses her back softly and she giggles. 

“You're so nice in the afterglow.” She murmurs. 

“You apparently like it when I'm not nice during the act…” he replies, rolling beside her. 

He looks at her, eyes scanning her face for any sign of uncomfortableness. 

“I like when you're in control.” she says, reaching out to touch his face, fingers tracing his lips. “I like when you call the shots in the bedroom.” 

He chuckles softly before leaning over to kiss her. “your wish is my command.”


	25. The sound of settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they kiss in the rain he's been away for a week and she hasn't heard from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just fluff. Maybe I'll write the NSFW addition for the shower scene a little later.

The first time they kiss in the rain he's been away for a week in London and she hasn't heard from him. She's spent a week moping around the campus and she sees him with another girl in the quadrangle and she's sure her heart is going to break. It's a Hollywood movie she muses. The lonely girlfriend standing in the rain soaked to the bone as her boyfriend chats up another girl. 

It's not until he strides across the grass and grasps her face in his hands kissing her soundly that she realises she's wrong. They're both soaked to the bone as she stares up at him with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. 

“I missed you.” He says and she pulls him in for another kiss. 

“I missed you more.” She says softly. 

They're standing in the rain for what seems like forever until she starts shivering. 

“Come on.” He says pulling her by the hand. “let's get you warm.” 

It's blissful and content and more domestic than she could have ever imagined in that moment and she's completely happy as he joins her in the shower afterwards, intent on warming her up.


	26. I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they fight when she's living away it's because he cancels his trip to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unseasonably angsty given how tired yet happy I am currently. 
> 
> I could just be angry deep down though.

The first time they have a fight when she's moved away it's off the back of him cancelling in favour of an Oxford event. 

“This is important!” He pleads to her down the phone. 

“And I'm not? Really? Philip? Are you saying that Oxford is more important than me?” She sounds like a petulant child and she knows it but she's lonely and he's cancelled on seeing her for the second weekend in a row. 

“It's not that…” he trails off and she feels her heart drop. 

“It is!” She exclaims in a hurt tone. “Are you cheating on me?” She asks in barely a whisper. 

“What?” The question catches him off guard. “No. Of course not! Why would I do that?” 

She shrugs before realising he can't see her and a sigh escapes her lips. “I just don't know Philip…” 

He sighs on the other end “I need to go.”

“Of course you do.” Her tone is terse and he knows he's made a mistake but he can't help it. 

“I love you.” 

“Of course you do.” She repeats before hanging up.


	27. Dip you in honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they have drunk sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St pats Tory smut. 
> 
> Comments are nice. :)

The first time they end up having drunk sex it's after a night out for Saint Patrick's Day. She's seen Hammond leave and she's sitting on a chair waiting for Philip to bring her another beer. Legs swinging as the skirt rides up her thighs, but she's too drunk to care. 

Philip smirks as he sees her and sets the drink down beside her, the hand that's wet coming to rest on her thigh and she giggles at the feeling. 

“Philip.” She smiles happily, cheeks flushed. 

“Theresa.” He says leaning over to kiss her. 

She pulls him to her and kisses him deeper. “we can leave.” She says teasingly and he feels his blood run south. 

“Leave?” He asks, feigning ignorance. 

She nods. “go back to your flat…” 

The thought is unfinished as he grabs her hand and pulls her out the door leaving the beer on the table. 

\--- 

It's 20 minutes later when she pushes him through the door of his flat, her fingers making work of his shirt as she pushes it off of him and pushes him on the bed. 

They're both buzzing as she climbs on top of him, his hands making their way straight to her hips. She unbuckles his belt and kisses him before standing and sliding off her dress and underwear in record time. 

Philip watches in awe as she climbs back on him, positioning herself above him and sinking down. She's all creamy skin and happy noises as she moves above him and Philip can't help but groan during it. He finds himself slipping his hand between them and playing with her, stroking her into a spasming mess before he comes as well. 

She collapses on him and he grins as he runs a finger down her back and up again, down and up in a rhythmic motion. 

“I love you.” She murmurs against his shoulder and he grins a little wider.


	28. Tonight you're perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she talks in her sleep he's staring at the ceiling as sleep evades him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just came to me. 
> 
> Reviews are nice. :) The validation makes me feel happy. Hah

The first time she talks in her sleep he's staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep himself. The rain is falling outside and she's on her stomach, curls in a messy bun which is askew. He smiles at the sight and gently brings a finger to her back as he shifts on his side. It's exposed, naked and bare and it's one of his favourite things for do - just running a finger up and down her spine, ever so lightly as she sleeps. 

“Philip.” He hears her mumble and he grins ever so slightly at the fact she's talking about him. “I love you, Philip.” She continues and the grin becomes wider as he watches, she's much more entertaining than the bland and boring ceiling. 

She shifts in her sleep and he lifts the hand so she doesn't wake, fingers hovering over her bare skin. 

“Married.” She mumbles and shifts again and he raises an eyebrow at the word. “heaps of kids.” She says, shifting against him, burying her face into his shoulder. “heaps and heaps… rugby team…” she giggles in her sleep and he relaxes against her. “love you.” She says against his shirt and he feels his eyes starting to shut. 

“Love you too, Theresa.” He mumbles kissing the side of her head. 

She giggles again and he's positive it's the most amazing sound he's ever fallen asleep to.


	29. Happy Anniversary, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he tickles her awake it's their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a park. A nice leafy park with a sprawling field of green grass in a balmy 28c and procrastinating on a paper. So y'know. This happened. 
> 
> Enjoy. Review. Etc.

The first time he tickles her awake it's their anniversary. She's sound asleep against him when she feels his fingers on the back of her thigh, teasing her just enough that she squirms. 

“Philip.” She mumbles and he chuckles. 

“Happy first Anniversary, Mrs May,” He says, as he continues sliding his fingers across the sensitive skin. Her legs twitch again and she giggles at the feeling. 

“Stop.” She says half heartedly, eyes heavy with sleep still, laughter in her voice. 

“Do you really want me to?” He teases as he continues to make her giggle and squirm until she's completely awake. 

She sits up and kisses him. It's soft and she's warm against him and he feels himself fill with the love he has for the woman beside him. 

“Happy Anniversary, Mr May,” She mumbles back against his lips as he runs a finger down her side causing her to squirm again and elicit a small giggle. 

She's on her back before she knows it and he's on top, fingers moving against her skin as she squeals from laughter as he tickles her. 

“I love you.” She says and he kisses her soundly, all thought of tickling her gone as he moves his hands to the underwear she wears, sliding it down her thighs. 

“What a way to start the morning.” He teases as she cradles him between her thighs as he enters her. 

It's swift and pleasant and she never wants to escape the feeling she has in this moment with him on top, her lips opened slightly and her back arched as he thrusts into her. She can feel the tension build and he apologises in her neck as he comes in her, throwing her over the edge moments later. Her body convulsing beneath his. They're sweaty and sated as they lie there together, fingers linked and his face buried in her shoulder. 

“Lucky it's a nice day to do the sheets.” She giggles and he kisses the soft skin beneath her ear and hums appreciation of her.


	30. Hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't hear much other than “ectopic pregnancy” and “hysterectomy”, “very lucky she got here when she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit dark? 
> 
> Also the ending... I didn't know how to end it properly.

The first time he actually fears he's going to lose her it's right before the diabetes diagnosis. 

\--- 

He isn't sure what to think when he gets the phone call, it's panicked and she's said something about blood and a baby. He all but sprints from his office to a cab to take him to Westminster and finds her in her office 10 minutes later staring at him with wide eyes, hands and skirt covered in blood. 

“Theresa?” He questions panicked as he stares at her, “what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” 

He knows they're stupid questions - he's seen this three times before during their marriage, but never quite to this extent. He knows she's had a miscarriage, but he needs to know if she knows that. He needs to know if she knows she's lost a baby that neither of them knew they were expecting. 

“Speak to me,” he pleads as he walks closer and she just stares at him, body shaking. “you're in shock.” He mumbles as he tries to figure out how to get her to a hospital and not cause a media circus. 

“Baby.” She finally says in a choked voice, “I lost the baby.”

He nods and breathes a sigh of relief, “I know, it's okay…” he says reassuringly. “I'm here now.” 

She wipes her skirt and stares at the fresh blood that's pooling and he starts to grow more concerned as every moment goes by. 

“We need to get you to a hospital, this isn't normal.” He says softly, pulling her to the couch, to sit down. “I need to get your security, can I go?” 

She nods and just stares at her hands, tears streaming down her face. “I'm sorry” he hears her whimper as he leaves and his heart breaks as he grabs the two men outside. 

It's all a blur as Philip grabs her handbag and they carry her to the car and the trip to the hospital is nerve wracking as Philip carries her into emergency, a panicked look on his face as the nurse shuffles them quickly into a spare bed. 

He's clutching her hand as she lies there, hooked up to an IV and waiting to go in for surgery. “You can't leave me, not now, life partners… isn't that it?” He says and she nods, a sad smile on her lips as she's taken away for emergency surgery. “I love you!” He calls and he sees her smile before the drugs kick in. 

It feels like hours later when they return her, he throws the remainder of his coffee away and rushes into her room where the doctor stops him to tell him what's happened. He doesn't hear much other than “ectopic pregnancy” and “hysterectomy”, “very lucky she got here when she did.” He rushes to her, she's in the bed and drowsy, pale and small, and he's horrified at the sight of her lying there. 

“I'm here.” He says softly clutching her hand. “It's gonna be okay.” 

He sits there until she wakes eventually and she stares at him and then looks around, memories flooding back. 

“I'm sorry.” She says and she starts crying. 

Philip cups a cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

She shakes her head, “I didn't know, maybe if I'd been more careful…” 

He stares at her, pain filling his heart. “it was ectopic.” He says suddenly, “ruptured your fallopian tube… you were 12 weeks.” 

She stares at him and looks at her abdomen, sliding the gown up and seeing the incision, she cries again, incoherently mumbling something that Philip is sure sounds like “stupid body” and “silly… so silly… should have known.” 

“Theresa,” he says looking at her and wiping away her tears, “you couldn't know.” 

She nods, but the tears don't stop, he's pretty sure they won't for a few weeks if previous experiences are anything to judge by. 

He continues, thumbs constantly wiping the fresh tears away, “I'd rather you here though. I always said that, right?” She nods, “I always said, I'd rather you over all the children, without you it isn't worth it.”

She shifts in the bed and demands he climb in which he agrees to and he holds her close, placing kisses on her head as she sleeps fitfully. “you're gonna be okay.” He says softly against her head. “I'm here now.”


	31. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they make love after her miscarriage it's three months after he's found her alone in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike that chapter I wrote where she terminated the pregnancy, it isn't as dark as it could be.   
> Rather happy really.   
> I don't know.   
> I finished it.   
> Life has been crazy and I'm pinging on caffeine and listening to my British rock playlist, so I finally finished it. 
> 
> Shout out to my girl, Holli for your encouragement. 
> 
> Shout out to my SO, for still loving me even though I write weird sex stories.

The first time they make love after her miscarriage it's three months after he's found her alone in the bathroom. 

She hasn't touched him in three months, hasn't made eye contact or kissed him. Hasn't let him touch her or show affection. She's avoided him every moment she can since it happened. Since he found her in the bathroom throwing up and he dragged her into the shower. Since he held her sweat soaked body against his in the shower as she cried and the blood flowed down the drain. 

She's doing laundry, barefoot with a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Hair in a bun. In his eyes she's perfect. But he's almost certain she feels anything but perfect. He's heard the nightmares. The ones where she flinches away from his touch and mutters “I'm sorry.” 

He's leaning against the door to the laundry when she sees him, a small smile playing on her lips as she watches him. 

“Hey,” he says softly. 

She nods, “Hey.” 

It feels like the most they've talked in three months. The most they've interacted and the most intimacy he's seen from her. He sighs internally as he watches her tense up again. 

“I miss you,” he says bluntly as he walks towards her, the washing machine gurgling in the background. 

She smiles sadly, “I miss you too.” 

There's a silence between them both, the weight of the past three months on their shoulders as he kisses her, his hand cupping her cheek gently, fingers stroking her skin. 

“You're beautiful,” he mumbles against her lips as his other hand goes to her hips, “So fucking beautiful.”

She smiles against him and he can feel her leaning into him, leaning into his touch and he wants her. He picks her up, putting her on the washing machine as he spreads her thighs, standing between them. She's staring at him with swollen lips and wide eyes and all he wants to do in that moment is be in her, feel her consuming him - mind, body and soul all at once. 

She's the one to kiss him this time. It's hungry, needy and oh so her as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She needs this, needs him as he grips her thighs through her jeans. 

“I need you,” she says suddenly against his lips, “I need you now.” 

He shakes his head and he knows she's worried, feeling useless. 

“Not here. Not now.” He whispers kissing her fiercely, “Let me show you how much I adore you. Let me show you I love you.” 

She nods, tears coming to streak her cheeks as he continues to kiss her. 

\----

“Dinner?” He asks and she looks at him over her glasses as she sits on the couch with a book from his shelf, a desperate distraction from the fact she wants him so much it hurts. 'Just like when we first dated’ she muses to herself as he smiles at her. 

“Where?” She asks, trying to act casual, “taking me on a date?” 

He smirks, “If indian is your ideal date, then yes.” 

She smiles, “A man who speaks the words to my heart.”

It's a quiet dinner, her foot against his calf muscle, his hand on hers as his fingers tap rhythmically against the table. 

“Playing piano again?” She teases and he smiles, trying not to reveal the fact he wants to throw her over the nearest table and fuck her senseless. She looks at him, “Philip May, are you nervous to have dinner with your wife?” 

He grins, “not for dinner.” 

She looks at him curiously as he pays the bill and pulls her along with him towards their flat. It's slow and she's giggling as he pulls her close. 

“I love you,” she says as they get back to the flat, she's standing on the steps making her just taller than him, her arms looped around his neck. “I do really need you though.” She mumbles, “I need you to fuck me until I can't walk straight.” 

He smirks as he picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder fireman style and walking up the stairs. 

“Philip!” She squeals as he holds her tightly and unlocks the door, walking towards their room. 

“I have a surprise for you,” he says happily. 

“Oh?” 

“You need to give me five minutes and close your eyes.” He says and she shrugs, agreeing to the request. 

\--- 

He leads her into the room a short time later, his hands across her eyes hiding the room from view. 

“What on earth have you done?” She asks confused as they stop suddenly, him against her back and his lips against her ear as be removes his hands. 

“Making it special,” he whispers, “to show you just how much I love you.” 

She stares at the bed, covered in rose petals and the candles arranged along the bedside table and she feels her heart melt. 

“Would have been happy with a quick fuck in the car,” she says softly with a smirk, “but this is nice.” She pauses, “we never did this the first time,” 

“You didn't want it,” be says defensively, “you wanted it over and done and you practically jumped me.”

She chuckles as she kisses him, pulling him closer to her as she slides a hand to pull his shirt out of his pants. 

“Make love to me,” she says softly. 

“I plan to.” He replies, fingers quickly working on the button and zip of her jeans, “But it's not going to be fast.” 

She stares at him for a moment before smirking and pushing her jeans down her thighs. “Come on then, big boy. Show me what you've got.” 

It's mere seconds after the comment and his lips are on hers, pushing backwards towards the bed and climbing on top of her the minute she's on the mattress. She relishes in the feeling of his body on hers. Pushing her into the mattress. She sighs happily against his lips as they kiss slowly. Lovingly. Each of them removing the others clothes. 

“I've missed you” he whispers. 

She nods, a small gasp coming from her lips as she feels a finger between her thighs, his lips smirking against her neck. 

“You're incredibly wet,” he murmurs and she can't help but smile at the sentiment. The fact that it's him that gets her like this. 

“Don't tease me.” She pleads with a smile as she brings his lips to hers once more. 

“As you wish” he mumbles, lining up against her and pushing in. Slowly. Taking his time and letting her adjust to him. 

She nods, silently urging him to move and he does. His face buried in her shoulder, their bodies moving in a rhythm together. Her fingers sliding across his shoulders, nails scraping his skin as he thrusts into her and she meets him. 

“I love you,” she whispers as she kisses him suddenly, falling over the edge and tightening around him. 

He groans at the feeling, thrusting a few more times before he feels himself start to tense in her. 

“Come in me,” she whispers against lips and she feels him let go, his body shuddering above hers as she tightens her thighs around his hips. 

He falls on top of her, his face buried in her shoulder. 

“Don't move.” She mumbles as she feels him try and shift, “let me enjoy this before you decide you're too heavy.” 

He nods. His body feeling sleepy and at home against hers, her fingers playing against the hairs on his neck as he lies there. 

“I'm sorry.” She says suddenly and he looks up at her. 

“What for?” 

“The miscarriage,” she says bluntly. 

He shakes his head, “nothing to be sorry about… we try again… we just did.” 

She nods and continues to stroke the back of his hair. 

“Shower?” He asks. 

She nods as he slides off of her and pulls her with him to the bathroom, his lips gently meeting hers before he turns the water on.


	32. Heartbreak beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she cuts her hair it's a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I'm a few gins down and about to do more at home. I also have an assessment due at midnight which hasn't been completed. Go me. So you got this.

The first time she cuts her hair it's a long time coming. She's all brunette and curls with a cheeky smile until he finds her in the bathroom crying with the scissors, a chunk of her long hair in her hand. 

“Theresa?” He asks as he looks between her and the scissors. 

She shrugs, the tears dragging away the make up off her cheeks leaving streaks. 

“Are you okay?” He tries again, desperate to hear her speak and not just stand shaking with half her curls in one hand. Sharp blades in the other. 

She shakes her head. 

“What's wrong?” He asks again, stepping forward and taking the scissors gently, “tell me what's wrong.” 

“Baby.” She whispers. “I want a baby.” 

“I know.” He says softly, as he puts the scissors down taking on the vanity, his other hand taking the thick wad of hair. 

“No baby.” She says, almost like a robot. 

Theresa turns to him, tears sparkling in her eyes, “Doctor says none.” 

“What?” He asks confused. 

There's silence as he places the hair on the vanity and takes in the hackjob hair cut she's given herself. Uneven. Shaggy. Broken like her. 

She closes her eyes and steels herself to answer the question. “I can't have them.” She says softly, “Doctor says it's unlikely I'll ever have them.” 

“oh love.” He says softly, pulling her to him. “It's okay.” 

“I want them.” She whispers into his chest. “god I want them with you.” 

She feels her hair. Her haircut dawning on her and she looks at him with horror. 

“My hair.” She whispers. 

“You cut it.” He says. 

“I want to feel alive.” She pleads tearily, “I want to feel something that isn't sadness.” 

He nods. “I can fix it.” He offers. 

She looks at him dubiously, the offer both intriguing and worrying. 

“I'll cut it so it's all the same.” He whispers against her forehead as he kisses it, “Make you feel like a new you…” he pauses, “or whatever it is women feel after a hair cut.” 

She giggles at him and leans into his chest, nodding against him. 

They're both silent as he grabs the scissors and cuts her hair. Slowly. Methodically. Evenly. The hacked bits gone. The shaggy layers gone. It's shorter than he's ever seen her hair and he feels pain deep in his heart that she's like this. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

Theresa nods in reply. 

“Love you forever. No matter what.” He adds gently, fingers playing through the short hair cut. Eyes drifting to the hair on the ground. 

She turns and kisses him, it's long and deep and she tries desperately to put all her feelings into it. 

“sorry” she mumbles. 

“Don't be.” He says softly against her lips, fingers playing with the skin of her neck, “never apologise.” 

She nods. 

“Just let me in.” 

She nods again. 

“Shower?” He asks, “I'll wash your hair.” 

She smiles at him through watery eyes. “please.”


	33. Goodbye Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she realises it’s their last time in number 10 she almost collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> My time of this fic has ended - It has been a long time coming. A growing resentment in my writing, a struggle with my mental health and health issues, combined with the stress of Grad School and full time work has seen me neglect it. 
> 
> So we have one final chapter to end the set of one shots. 
> 
> If I promised to write you a chapter with your plot and didn't - I am sorry, I was struggling with myself, and I did not feel I could do it justice to say the least. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me in this weird endeavour (which originally started as a joke with a friend over how easy it was to write smut!) but the time has come to say goodbye, literally. 
> 
> It is unlikely I will post more stories here for a while. It's been rad guys. 
> 
> Fun fact: Almost every single name of a chapter is a song from a British new wave or punk band, OR, an Australian new wave band - with the exception of possibly two.

The first time she realises it’s their last time in number 10 she almost collapses. 

“We made it.” She can hear him murmur against her temple, “We made it here… just like we always said.”

She gives him a watery smile and his heart breaks. 

“Holidays can be holidays now,” he continues, “I get you to myself… In the sun, in Italy.” 

She can’t help but laugh at his happiness at the thought, a small amount of sorrow still welling inside of her at how it’s ended. 

“I failed.” She mumbles. 

He smiles. “No,” he whispers cupping her cheek, “You did just what you had to do, you fought a battle to the death and showed the world you could.” 

“I feel like I’ve lost a piece of myself,” she whispers. 

Philip smiles, “Did you really though? Or did you lose a part of yourself you thought was you, but was merely a mask you had put on for the sake of the world?”

She looks at him then, truly looks at him. His eyes shimmering with hope and love, absolute pride at what she had achieved. 

“I love you.” She whispers suddenly, her voice choked. 

He smiles, “And I,” he says, “Love you more than I can put into words.” Theresa nods as he continues, “So, we are going to go out there, and just like that day when you took the title, you’re going to hand it over, with all the pride and duty I know you feel.” 

Theresa nods again and grabs his hand, “Come on,” She whispers, “We have an announcement to make.”

Philip grins widely at his wife standing at the door of number 10 in her heels and blue power suit. “That we do,” he remarks as he kisses her cheek once more, “Make ‘em regret every minute of the hell they gave you.” 

She’s smiling at the words as they step out the door, the press gathered around as she walks to the lectern, Philip standing off to the side protectively, the proud smile never leaving his lips.


End file.
